


let's hit the fucking road and never look back

by killj0yx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mutual Pining, Past Drug Addiction, Road Trips, Smoking, cada capítulo tem uma música porque eu sou gay, capítulos bem curtinhos, eles são meio problemáticos mas é de boas eu juro, hyunjin é chamado de sam, jeongin é chamado de jack, lucky strike e marlboro me patrocinem por favor, mas é daora, mas é os caras são lerdos, minhas fics tudo são propaganda de cigarro é foda, não fumem crianças, os caras enchem o cu de cigarro sem zoas, se passa nos estados unidos, é basicamente diálogo, é meio devagar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx
Summary: O ano é 2006.Hyunjin não aguenta mais aquela cidade minúscula em que está preso, um cantinho esquecido dos Estados Unidos. Ele não tem nada a perder, apenas a ganhar, quando decide entrar na sua amada caminhonete preta e rodar o país.Jeongin, por sua vez, se sente cada dia mais sufocado pelo passado que o assombra e pelo presente deveras entediante. Por que não, portanto, embarcar em uma viagem sem pé nem cabeça com um pseudo desconhecido?Essa é uma história sobre Hyunjin Hwang, Jeongin Yang, uma caminhonete velha e segredos compartilhados na estrada.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. fly away

**Author's Note:**

> coé cambada, suave na nave? de boa feito pato na lagoa?
> 
> então, isso aqui é a minha primeira long hehe e eu gosto muito dela. no wattpad ela já está completa, então eu decidi postar LHFR aqui também. eu fiz umas playlists, inclusive, e vou deixar os links aqui.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dE1Hfah2X6BP9wgiw1FyL?si=yaxFqutKSjesIeC6ySFUWw (a playlist geral)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/52OWGFecVfRGwLapzUYpXq?si=BmcLbo_cRdiiu2guIxRiXg (a do hyunjin)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4H1rVRQ6sJwzJwwcETFvsQ?si=M_ivkSoKQr-0UYmpZSP61A (a do jeongin)
> 
> no mais, boa leitura!

Hyunjin não tirava os olhos do motor daquela caminhonete capenga, a pintura preta quase sumindo por completo. Jeongin, por sua vez, não tirava os olhos de Hyunjin, ou Sam, ou Sammy, como era conhecido na vizinhança.

Ele soltou uma praga e deu uma pancada no motor. O ronco fez um sorriso aparecer na boca vermelha, o piercing prateado no lábio inferior refletindo a luz do Sol. Fazia um calor desgraçado naquele dia, e o suor escorria por todo o corpo de Hyunjin. Tomaria um banho bem gelado, e quem sabe uma cervejinha mais tarde.

— Que é que você vai fazer com essa caminhonete, hein?

Virou-se para a figura baixinha, cruzou os braços e sorriu.

— Vou vazar.

— E vai pra onde?

— Sei lá, vou embora. Cruzar o país, vou pra longe, bem, bem longe. Pegar a estrada e torcer para não parar tão cedo.

— Ah, é? Parece bom, Sammy.

— Sammy?

— Ouvi te chamarem assim, tô errado?

— Errado num tá. Me chamam de Sam, ou Sammy, desde que eu sou pirralho, mas meu nome é Hyunjin. As pessoas têm uma certa dificuldade pra pronunciar, e eu acabei escolhendo ser chamado de Sam na escola, pra evitar bullying, sabe?

— Claro, claro.

— Gosto de Sam, mas às vezes esqueço que sou o Hyunjin. Sei lá.

Deu de ombros.

— Também esqueço quem eu sou de vez em quando. Tem dias que eu levanto e não sei quem está refletido no meu espelho.

— Ufa, achei que só eu tinha crises existenciais gratuitamente.

Silêncio.

— Há quanto tempo vem pensando nisso? Em ir embora, digo?

— Desde os dezesseis. Sempre fui louco pra vazar. Detesto esse lugar. Essa cidade apertada, não tenho um segundo de paz. Me sinto no meio do nada.

— Entendo. Acho que compartilho do mesmo sentimento. Quem me dera poder ir embora.

— E por que você não pode?

— Não tenho carro, não tenho carteira de motorista, não tenho grana, não tenho nada. Sou um nada. Não tenho nem onde cair morto.

Sam sorriu.

— A caminhonete tem banco de passageiro, caso você esteja interessado.

— Interessado em me meter a atravessar o país com um desconhecido?

— Moramos na mesma rua há anos, não sou um desconhecido, Jack Yang. Mas você que sabe. Vou embora amanhã cedo, se você tiver interesse.

Silêncio.

— Vou considerar.

— Oito da manhã eu pretendo meter o pé na estrada, tá?

— Vou considerar, Sammy, vou considerar.


	2. hit the road jack

— Então você apareceu.

Jack Yang, ou Jeongin, como era seu nome de batismo, tinha uma mochila velha que pendia em um dos ombros. O sorriso torto de Hyunjin era direcionado exclusivamente para a figura mais baixa, que deu de ombros.

— Fazer o quê? Não tenho nada a perder mesmo.

— Beleza. Bota isso aí lá atrás que a gente já vai.

Jeongin concordou, abriu a porta do lado direito da caminhonete e jogou a mochila para trás do banco. Então ocupou o lugar, e Sam veio se sentar ao seu lado. Ligou a chave na ignição, o rádio, e então acelerou, cantando pneu pela ruazinha tranquila.

O calor do verão era tamanho que o asfalto quase derretia. As janelas abertas deixavam um vento morno entrar no carro, bagunçando os cabelos pretos dos dois rapazes. Não que os cabelos de Hyunjin fossem arrumados, para início de conversa, mas ele precisava tirar os fios da frente dos olhos constantemente.

Jeongin tirou os sapatos e encolheu os pés no estofado gasto do banco. Apoiou a cabeça na lateral do carro, os olhos percorrendo de maneira entediada a cidade pequena.

— Nem acredito que tô finalmente saindo daqui, Yang.

— Nem eu, Sammy.

— Tá sentindo isso? É o gostinho da liberdade, e, caraca, eu adoro ele.

— Liberdade, é?

— Não nasci pra ficar preso, sabe? Ficar em um lugar só. Já cheguei a mudar de cidade umas cinco vezes num espaço de dois anos e meio. 

— Interessante. Eu sou mais caseiro, mesmo. Não curto muito me arriscar, não.

— Mas qual é a graça da vida se você não se arriscar, Yang?

Silêncio.

— Acho que eu tenho bons motivos para não curtir me arriscar, Sam.

Silêncio.

Os olhos de Hyunjin pararam em Jack Yang, interessados. Ele estava ocupado demais observando a paisagem rural para notar, ou ao menos fingia não perceber. E fingia bem. Sam quase conseguia acreditar que ele não se importava.

Dani California começou a tocar no rádio. Hyunjin deu um sorriso contido, que passou despercebido por Jeongin. Gostava daquela música. Sentia uma nostalgia de algo que nunca tinha vivido, e gostava daquilo.

— Onde você descolou o carro? Ele é velho demais, sem ofensas.

— Não tô ofendido, relaxa. Meu velho me deu. Disse que era uma lataria inútil, e que eu podia fazer o que bem entendesse com ele. A caminhonete tava detonada, Yang, você nem imagina. Aí eu decidi que iria consertar ela, e quando acabasse, iria embora. E foi o que eu fiz.

— Só espero que ela não morra no meio do caminho.

— Eu fiz um bom trabalho, Yang. Sou bom nisso.

— Você era mecânico?

— Tipo isso.

Dessa vez, foram os olhos de Jeongin que se detiveram no outro. Olhos pequenos e curiosos, ansiando uma resposta. Hyunjin apenas sorriu de canto, e se manteve quieto. Que Jack fosse corroído por sua curiosidade quase infantil.

— Daqui a pouquinho nós entramos na estrada.

Silêncio.

A cidade ficou para trás. As pessoas, os trabalhos, as casas. A lanchonete que Sam frequentava assiduamente. A pracinha onde Jeongin ficava horas olhando para o céu, perdido. Os jardins com plantas ressecadas por causa do calor, as velhas fofoqueiras com seus aventais, o cheiro do almoço do vizinho. Tudo isso tinha ficado para trás.

À frente havia apenas uma estrada quase vazia, uma vegetação que se estendia para as laterais, um céu azul de verão e um calor digno do inferno.

— Como você se sente?

— Como assim?

— Como você sente, agora que deixou a cidade pra trás?

— Eu me livrei da cidade, Sammy, mas não dos meus demônios.

Silêncio.


	3. immigrant song

As horas se arrastavam ao som do rádio de Hyunjin. Dentro do carro, eles mal conversavam. Sam às vezes se dava ao luxo de cantarolar uma música ou outra que gostava, mas nunca alto o suficiente. Não era muito afinado.

Jeongin se admirava com a mudança de paisagem. Cidadezinhas vinham, cidadezinhas iam. Postos de gasolina vazios, bares de beira de estrada. Carros novos, carros velhos, motos, umas poucas bicicletas. Muita gente diferente, com objetivos diferentes, percorrendo uma mesma estrada. Quantas histórias haviam ali? Quantas mudanças, quantas mesmices? Ele nunca chegaria a saber, mas era algo a se pensar.

A caminhonete fez um barulho estranho, e eles se entreolharam. As sobrancelhas de Jack estavam franzidas, e Hyunjin aparentava uma pequena preocupação.

— Talvez seja melhor nós fazermos uma parada, hein?

— Pode ser.

— Acho que vou ter que olhar o motor de novo, que saco.

— E olha que eu tinha torcido para o carro não dar pau.

Eles riram.

— Aí você aproveita e pega alguma coisa pra gente beber. Esse calor tá infernal.

— Nem me fala. Odeio o verão.

— Odeia, é?

— Acho insuportável.

— Ah, entendi. Eu gosto. Quanto menos roupa melhor, huh?

— Meu Deus, você é um canalha.

Sam riu. Jeongin revirou os olhos, mas exibiu um sorrisinho.

— Você tem ideia de onde parar?

— Não. Pretendia só encostar na próxima espelunca que aparecesse mesmo.

— Okay, então. E você tem dinheiro?

— Claro, não sou tão burro assim, Yang.

Jack deu de ombros.

— Nunca se sabe, né?

— É impressão minha ou você tá me insultando?

— Você vai ter que descobrir sozinho, Sammy.

Alguns quilômetros se seguiram até chegarem em um posto de gasolina; um barzinho fora construído ao lado. Hyunjin deu o dinheiro ao outro garoto, pediu que comprasse uma água e uma Coca. Estacionou e pediu para que o carinha do posto enchesse o tanque e desse uma olhadinha no motor, que estava fazendo um barulho esquisito.

Jeongin adentrou no bar e parou em frente ao balcão; pediu duas águas, uma Coca e decidiu levar um pacotinho de batatas industrializadas também. Não sabia quando seria a próxima parada, portanto, aproveitou a oportunidade e foi ao banheiro, só por via das dúvidas — Sam fez o mesmo, mas o banheiro do posto encontrava-se em um estado muito pior do que o do bar.

Estava pagando pela comida quando sentiu um cutucão nas costas, e virou-se para ver um Felix sorridente parado atrás de si.

— Jeongin! Há quanto tempo, cara.

— Nem me fala.

— Caramba, não esperava te encontrar por aqui. Você não tá mais em Nova York, né?

— Não, não. Já fazem uns quatro anos que saí de lá. E você?

— Ah, dei uma rodada por aí, sabe como é. Parei um pouquinho em New Orleans, mas logo que consegui grana peguei um ônibus e vazei.

— Conseguiu um emprego, pelo menos?

— Que nada! Tô vivendo de bicos, que nem antes.

— Que droga, hein?

— É pior do que você imagina.

Silêncio.

— E você, por onde andou?

— Ah, fui parar num fim de mundo. Uma cidade, ó, desse tamanho. Mas aí esse cara da minha rua disse que iria embora, atravessar o país e sei lá o quê, e eu embarquei nessa.

— Tá louco? E se o cara for um assassino?

— Confio nele. E se ele quiser me matar...

Silêncio. Felix coçou a nuca, desconfortável.

— Você que sabe. Bom, eu vou indo, meu ônibus já deve passar. A gente se tromba por aí, Jeongin.

— Tchau, Felix.

Ele estava quase na porta quando se voltou para Jack.

— Ei, Jeongin!

— Ãn?

— Eu tava te devendo isso, pega!

Foi bem a tempo que ele agarrou o maço de Marlboro vermelho. Sorriu para Felix, que piscou um dos olhos e foi embora do bar.


	4. the passenger

Estavam de volta na caminhonete, o Sol do meio-dia brilhando incandescente lá fora. Jeongin tirou o maço do bolso, onde tinha guardado, e puxou um dos cigarros para si.

— Quer um?

— Claro. Quem nega um bom Marlboro no meio da estrada?

Hyunjin vasculhou o porta luvas, pegou um isqueiro Bic azul e acendeu o cigarro.

— Não sabia que você fumava, Yang.

— Não se ache espertinho por ter descoberto, Sammy, você não sabe quase nada sobre mim.

— Touché.

Silêncio.

— Então, qual é a sua cor preferida?

— Oi?

— Sua cor preferida, Yang, qual é?

— Posso saber por quê?

— Você está certo. Nós não nos conhecemos e, ainda assim, estamos atravessando metade do país juntos. Precisamos nos certificar de que estamos em boa companhia.

Jack sorriu depois de revirar os olhos.

— Amarelo.

— Interessante. Você é uma boa pessoa.

— Sou uma boa pessoa porque minha cor preferida é amarelo?

— É. Sua vez.

Jeongin não questionou a lógica alheia.

— Sei lá. Qual é a _sua_ cor preferida?

— Vermelho.

Hyunjin deu um trago longo e soltou a fumaça pela janela.

— Da onde você é?

— Morava em Nova York, mas nasci na Coreia do Sul. Na real, meu nome é Jeongin, mas adoto Jack como um nome social.

— Olha só, temos algo em comum. Eu também nasci lá, e fiquei morando em Busan até os meus doze anos.

Dessa vez, foi Jeongin quem tragou o cigarro de forma demorada.

— Por que vermelho?

— Como?

— Por que sua cor favorita é vermelho? Pelo jeito que você falou, parece ter um bom motivo.

Sam riu.

— Você até que é esperto, huh?

Ele prendeu o cigarro na boca, deixou uma mão no volante e com a outra puxou ligeiramente a camiseta para cima, exibindo uma tatuagem.

— É por causa disso aqui. É a cor da gangue que eu fazia parte.

— Uhh, um gângster. Que medo.

— Cala a boca, Yang. Passa a Coca.

Sam, ainda com só uma mão no volante, pousou o cigarro no colo com cuidado e deu um gole no refrigerante. Devolveu a garrafa para Jack.

— Por que saiu de Nova York?

Silêncio.

— Não vou responder.

— Tudo bem. Marlboro ou Lucky?

— Derby, porque é mais barato.

Os dois riram.

— Desde quando você fuma, Sammy?

— Ah, sei lá. Faz uma porrada de tempo. Devia ter uns nove, dez anos, por aí.

— Uau, é bastante tempo. Um fumante profissional, você.

— Não é uma coisa da qual eu me orgulho.

Jeongin tragou.

— Qual é sua banda preferida?

— Nem sei. Nunca tive lá muito tempo pra parar e escutar música. Mas eu gosto de The Velvet Underground.

— Que deprimente.

— É bom, Sammy, e eu gosto. Aproveita e bota aí alguma coisa pra tocar.

— Tá legal.

Ele ligou o rádio, e You Shook Me All Night Long, do AC/DC, estava tocando.

— Gosto dessa.

— É a sua cara. Bem seu tipo.

— Eu tenho um tipo, Yang?

— Claro que tem. Olha só pra você, Sammy, com sua caminhonete velha, seus piercings, tatuagens, o cigarro queimando e todo esse seu jeitão vadio.

— Se você diz...

Silêncio.

— Onde você arranjou esse maço, a propósito?

— Ah, no bar. Um conhecido me deu.

— É?

— Uhum. Eu entrei pra comprar as coisas e encontrei esse carinha que eu conheci em Nova York. Ele me devia um maço e por sorte estava com dois.

— Ainda bem, né?

Jack riu.


	5. t.n.t.

Era início de tarde quando estacionaram em uma lanchonete que parecia ter vindo diretamente dos anos 50. Um vento frio arrepiou os cabelos de Jeongin, e ele deu graças à Deus, porque não suportava mais aquele dia infernalmente quente.

Sentaram-se em uma mesinha espremida no fundo da lanchonete, que estava lotada. Hyunjin passou tempo demais de olho da garçonete de cabelos pintados de um vermelho desbotado, e Jack sentiu uma gigantesca vontade de revirar os olhos de novo; ele era _tão_ previsível. Um típico rebelde americano, e Jeongin achava muita graça naquilo.

— Caramba, eu tô morrendo de fome, e você?

— Ah, eu tô bem. Comi bastante daquelas batatinhas, sabe?

— Faz sentido. Mas, nossa, esse cheiro tá uma delícia. Me faz lembrar do Nick's. Acho que é a única coisa que eu vou sentir saudades.

— A lanchonete da rua de cima?

— Essa mesma, Yang. Nossa, eu adorava aquele lugar. Eles tinham o melhor cachorro-quente do mundo, cara. Me dá água na boca só de pensar.

— Eu não costumava ir muito. Mas eu lembro que fui uma vez com uns amigos, e pedi um milkshake de cereja. Aquele milkshake, Sammy, foi memorável. Se eu me esforçar o suficiente, ainda sinto o gostinho de cereja na boca.

Sam sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

— É, os milkshakes do Nick eram animais. Você chegou a experimentar o de flocos?

— Não. É bom?

— É divino, Yang. Coisa de outro mundo.

A garçonete de cabelo vermelho parou para anotar os pedidos, e Hyunjin dirigiu uma piscadela que deixou o rosto da garota mais escuro do que seus fios pintados.

— De que adianta flertar com ela, Sammy? Não é como se fosse resultar em alguma coisa.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Sei lá, força do hábito.

Não conversaram durante o almoço. Jeongin se descobriu com mais fome do que imaginava e, assim como Sam, terminou o hambúrguer com uma rapidez considerável. Pagaram pela comida e Hyunjin deu uma última olhada nada discreta na garçonete. Jack revirou os olhos previsivelmente.

Devia ser em torno de três e meia da tarde quando voltaram para a estrada. A temperatura tinha amenizado um pouco, mas a última garrafa de água estava quente. Não havia muito o que se fazer, porém foi inevitável para Jeongin fazer uma careta de desagrado ao beber o líquido aquecido.

A música que tocava no rádio não era conhecida por nenhum dos dois, então Sam tornou a enfiar a mão no porta luvas e tirou de lá um CD.

— Infelizmente para você, essa seleção foi feita pela minha pessoa, então você vai ter que lidar com meu gosto musical.

— Devo ter medo?

— Olha, sendo bem sincero, eu acho meu gosto musical ótimo. Mas, sei lá, né, você gosta de The Velvet Underground.

— Que é uma ótima banda.

— Que faz com que você queira cortar os pulsos. Aposto que você também curte Joy Division. E The Smiths. E The Cure. Tô errado?

Jack suspirou, vencido.

— Sabia!

— Parabéns, gênio. E você com toda a certeza adora AC/DC.

— Você já sabia disso, Yang.

— Tanto faz, é a sua cara. 

Hyunjin sorria, e logo o riff inicial de Sweet Child O' Mine preencheu a caminhonete.

— Guns, claro. Bem o seu tipinho.

— Eu tô com a leve impressão de que você tá debochando de mim, Yang.

— Olha só. Você não é tão burro quanto aparenta, hein, Sammy?

Um sorrisinho sarcástico brincava nos lábios de Jeongin, e Sam decidiu levar a provocação na brincadeira.

— Assim você machuca meus sentimentos, Yang.

— E você lá tem sentimentos?

Hyunjin franziu o cenho e virou-se para o outro garoto.

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

Ele deu de ombros, os olhos perdidos na estrada.

— Sei lá. Você parece o tipo de pessoa que não se importa muito com nada.

— Você não me conhece, Yang.

O único som presente era o do rádio e dos pneus correndo pelo asfalto.


	6. oh! sweet nuthin'

Ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo, o CD de Hyunjin tocando por minutos e mais minutos. Jeongin não sabia se deveria pedir desculpas; não imaginava que Sam fosse se ofender e fazer uma greve de silêncio. E aquilo era extremamente desconfortável, porque dividiam um mesmo carro — o de Hyunjin — e Jack podia ser chutado para fora a qualquer momento. E o que faria depois disso?

Parando para pensar, não havia sido uma decisão muito inteligente aquela que tomou. Ele tinha dinheiro para mais alguns dias, mas e aí? Se fixaria em uma cidade desconhecida? Voltaria aos velhos tempos? Jeongin não queria aquilo de maneira alguma.

Já eram quase seis da tarde, e nenhum dos dois se pronunciava desde a "discussão" que tiveram. Sam tinha os olhos fixos na estrada, sem se mover. Parecia decidido a se manter quieto, e Jack, que geralmente gostava do silêncio, estava começando a se sentir mal.

— Sam. Sammy.

— Que foi?

— Desculpa por antes. Eu, bom, eu não imaginei que iria te chatear.

— Eu só queria entender por que é que você me atacou gratuitamente, Yang, só isso.

— Não parecia um ataque na minha cabeça. Sei lá. Acho que eu não pensei muito antes de falar, só... saiu, sabe?

Hyunjin manteve os olhos na estrada.

— Bom, então acho que é melhor você começar a pensar antes de falar. Às vezes a gente não tem dimensão das nossas palavras, mas o que parece inofensivo pra gente pode acabar machucando muito outra pessoa.

— Desculpa de novo.

Ele suspirou e exibiu um meio sorriso.

— Tudo bem.

Silêncio.

— Acho melhor a gente parar daqui a pouco. Deve ter uma pousada por aqui, espero.

— Uhum.

— Você tem grana?

— Por incrível que pareça, sim.

Foi aproximadamente sete e quarenta da noite que a caminhonete preta estacionou em uma pousadinha digna de filme hollywoodiano. Cada um saiu com sua mochila no ombro; a recepção estava até que cheinha, mas conseguiram um quarto com duas camas de solteiro para passar a noite.

Sam foi tomar banho primeiro, deixando Jeongin sozinho com uma vista para o estacionamento da pousada. Ele suspirou, observando os restos do pôr-do-Sol sumirem e darem espaço à uma noite de Lua minguante. Abriu a janela, puxou um cigarro do bolso e o isqueiro e ficou vendo a fumaça se dispersar por entre o ar abafado da noite. Ele torcia para que a temperatura baixasse durante a noite, ou não conseguiria dormir, já que o quarto não tinha ventilador. Não que ele esperasse uma boa noite de sono, de qualquer forma.

Hyunjin voltou do banheiro vestido, e jogou-se nos lençóis, soltando um murmuro de contentamento quando as costas relaxaram no colchão.

— Acho que vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente comer enquanto você toma banho, Yang.

— É? Onde?

— Tem uma lojinha de conveniência aqui do lado. Alguma preferência?

Jack tirou uns trocados do outro bolso da calça e os jogou para Sam.

— O que der para comprar com isso aqui. Ah, e sem amendoim, eu sou alérgico.

Hyunjin voltou com uns sanduíches frios, uma cerveja e um pacote de balas. Sentaram-se no chão de madeira, o vento bagunçando ligeiramente o lençol de Jeongin. Sam alternava entre uma mordida do sanduíche e um gole da cerveja, e nesse clima até que calmo eles terminaram de jantar. Racharam o pacote de balas em completo silêncio, escovaram os dentes e deitaram-se cada um na sua cama.

— Deixa a janela aberta.

— Eu já ia fazer isso, Sammy. Tá quente demais.

Silêncio.

— Parece loucura, né?

— O quê?

— O que nós estamos fazendo. Pelo menos pra mim.

— Você é certinho demais, Yang.

Jack soltou uma gargalhada alta o suficiente para que Hyunjin se virasse confuso em direção a ele.

— Qual é a graça?

— Ai, ai...

— Yang, tô falando contigo.

Jeongin riu mais um pouquinho.

— Você é a graça, Sammy.

— Eu? Por quê?

— Me chamou de certinho, ai, ai...

— E que que tem?

— Você nem imagina, Sammy, nem imagina.

Sam passou mais tempo acordado pensando nas palavras de Jack do que achava recomendável, mas acabou pegando no sono em um dado momento. Jeongin, por sua vez, não parava de olhar a Lua, brilhante lá no céu, sem conseguir dormir. Pensava se um dia teria paz, ou se teria que fugir para sempre.


	7. smells like teen spirit

Hyunjin acordou assim que o Sol atravessou a janela aberta, mas demorou consideravelmente para se levantar. A verdade é que não queria acordar Jeongin; ele provavelmente tinha insônia, a julgar pelas olheiras enormes que rodeavam seus olhos, e estava dormindo de um jeito tranquilo e relaxado. Sam não via problema algum em adiar em algumas horinhas a partida, então decidiu tomar outro banho para passar o tempo — a conta de água não era sua mesmo.

Jack não tardou a se levantar. A noite não tinha sido lá muito boa, nunca era, mas foi o suficiente para aliviar a dor nas costas que o fazia se perguntar se, secretamente, ele não era um velho de oitenta e quatro anos.

— Já tá de pé, Sammy?

Hyunjin balançou os cabelos úmidos, sorridente.

— Faz tempo, Yang.

— E por que não me acordou?

— Você tava dormindo como uma pedra, não quis atrapalhar. Além do mais, você não tem cara de quem consegue dormir por muito tempo, então te dei um desconto. Você me deve uma.

— Seu convencido.

— Fazer o quê? E aí, vamos comer alguma coisa ou não? Eu tô morrendo de fome.

— Você tá sempre morrendo de fome, aparentemente.

— Não vou negar. Vamos?

— Espera um pouco, deixa eu me ajeitar. Acabei de acordar, Sammy, vai com calma.

— Não consigo "ir com calma".

Jeongin lhe encarou, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Como assim?

— Sei lá, Yang. Acho que eu tenho mania de imediatismo. Preciso que tudo esteja acontecendo aqui, agora. Eu te disse, não consigo ficar parado. Ao menos, não por muito tempo. Eu me entedio fácil.

— Isso é bem a sua cara.

— Lá vem você assumindo coisas sobre mim de novo.

— Aposto que você também assume coisas sobre mim, Sammy.

Sam sorriu.

— Menino esperto. Então, vamos logo?

Dois cafés e um queijo quente depois — Jack não gostava de comer de manhã —, os dois estavam de volta na caminhonete. As janelas abertas deixavam o vento entrar, e o dia amanheceu muito mais fresco do que o anterior. Hyunjin deu play no rádio, o CD ainda rodando. 

— Rape Me, é? Nunca imaginei você como um cara que gosta de Nirvana, Sammy.

— Toma, sabichão. Parece que você não sabe de tudo, afinal de contas.

— Touché.

— Você gosta.

— Como?

— Nirvana. Você gosta.

— Sim.

— Não era uma pergunta, Yang.

Jeongin revirou os olhos.

— Você se acha um pouquinho demais, não?

— Talvez, mas é com razão.

— Nunca vi tanta arrogância num sujeito só. Você é impressionante, Sammy.

— Curte a música, Yang.

Silêncio.

— É estupidamente deprimente, né? Nirvana, digo.

— É a sua cara.

— Por que você acha que tudo que é deprimente é a minha cara?

— Me diga você, Yang.

Silêncio.

— Mais Nirvana?

— Eu gosto, né?

— Eu também.

— Eu sei, você disse antes.

— Parece que nós concordamos em alguma coisa, não é, Sammy?

— É, parece que sim.

O Sol brilhou por entre umas poucas nuvens, e Hyunjin aumentou o volume, Lithium vazando pelas janelas do carro. Assim, em um acordo mútuo e silencioso, Sam e Jack decidiram apenas apreciar aquela manhã na estrada e o único gosto que tinham em comum.


	8. good riddance (time of your life)

Já estavam na estrada há horas, a tarde se passando por entre as pequenas paradas que faziam para comer, ir ao banheiro e coisas assim. O clima estava agradável, e cada vez mais nuvens apareciam para cobrir o dia ensolarado. Jeongin agradecia; se sentia mais refrescado daquele jeito.

— Parece que vai chover.

Ele olhou para a direção que Hyunjin apontava, onde um aglomerado de nuvens cinzas estava se formando.

— Ainda bem. Quem sabe dá uma esfriada mais tarde.

— Jack Yang, o cara que abomina o verão, ataca novamente.

— Inverno é muito mais agradável, Sammy.

— Ah, não, nem vem. Detesto o inverno. Tem que ficar usando um monte de camadas de roupa, e se você sai de casa morre congelado. Deus me livre.

— Você acredita em Deus, Sammy?

Silêncio.

— Acho que sim. Quer dizer, não dá pra achar explicação pra tudo, né? E Deus é como um porto seguro, sabe?

— Não.

— É como uma esperança que você sempre pode contar, Yang. Ter fé meio que te ajuda a passar pelas fases difíceis da vida, alivia um pouco a dor. É o que o meu velho sempre me dizia. Ele não era muito religioso, mas tinha o costume de rezar. E tava sempre com um terço pendurado no pescoço. Acho que peguei isso dele, sei lá.

— Entendi. É, até que faz sentido, mas, sei lá, não consigo ter fé em alguma coisa. Me parece muito sobrenatural, sabe? Gosto das coisas mais palpáveis. Metafísico não é pra mim.

— Eu costumo entrar nessa discussão comigo mesmo às vezes. Minha avó era muito religiosa, católica de carteirinha, vivia na igreja. E ela dizia que a gente tinha que respeitar Deus, e que Ele era bondoso e tal. Agradecer à Deus pelas coisas boas que ele provinha pra gente. Mas eu nunca caí muito nessa não.

— Como assim?

— Ah, tipo, se Deus é bondoso e superpoderoso e tudo mais, por que ele não evitou as guerras? O holocausto? As ditaduras?

— Eu também fico pensando nisso. Essa história de Deus só não me desce. Me disseram que se eu contasse com Deus eu nunca estaria sozinho, mas a minha vida toda eu me senti abandonado. A minha vida toda eu, bom, eu meio que estive na sarjeta, sabe? Aí fica difícil acreditar em Deus. Ele não fez nada pra mim, como é que vou acreditar nele? Como eu vou confiar num cara desses?

— Não sei se Deus tem tempo pra ficar administrando a vida de todo mundo, Yang.

— Mas ele não era onipresente?

— Mas aí é o Deus cristão, acho. Existem diversos Deus. Cada pessoa acha o seu.

— E qual é o seu Deus, Sammy?

Sam parou para pensar.

— Acho que Deus é como uma força, sabe? Que ajudou o Big Bang a explodir, e os átomos a se formarem. Não acho que ele seja alcançável, não acho que dê para conversar com ele, racionalmente falando. Mas na hora do aperto, acho que por causa da minha criação, eu sempre me vejo apelando pra Deus. E é reconfortante. Não sei explicar melhor do que isso. Deus me faz pensar na minha família, e isso meio que me traz paz.

— Gostei do seu Deus, Sammy. Quem sabe um dia eu acho o meu.

Silêncio.

— Yang.

— Ãn?

— Quantos anos você tem, cara?

— Vinte e um.

— Ah, ufa. Pensei que eu tava viajando com um menor de idade, isso poderia complicar bastante a gente.

— Relaxa, daqui a pouco eu vou fazer vinte e dois, então tá tranquilo. E você, Sammy?

— Vinte e três.

— Pera. Então você demorou sete anos pra realizar o seu sonho de meter o pé na estrada?

— É.

— Caraca, Sammy, é muito tempo.

— Eu tive alguns empecilhos nesses sete anos. Além disso, só tô com a caminhonete há três anos.

— Você demorou três anos pra consertar a caminhonete?

— Eu precisei consertar ela cinco vezes, Yang.

— Cinco?

— Digamos que na primeira vez eu fiz tudo errado. Nas outras quatro, bom, eu tava fazendo coisas erradas.

Jeongin ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Hyunjin tinha um sorrisinho nostálgico no rosto.

— Acho que esse é o momento em que eu te faço perguntas sobre o seu passado obscuro.

— E esse é o momento em que eu só aceito responder as suas perguntas se você responder as minhas.

— E esse é o momento em que eu fico quieto.

Sam riu.

— Você que sabe, Yang.


	9. californication

Já estavam na estrada há quatro dias, parando em pequenas pousadas, quando chegaram em uma cidade costeira razoavelmente grande. Hyunjin decidiu que fariam uma parada mais longa ali, para tentar conseguir mais dinheiro.

— Sem falar que praia é sempre bom, né?

— Eu discordo. Não gosto de ir pra praia.

— Claro que não. Um hater do verão como você não pode gostar de algo tão incrível como ir pra praia.

— Hater do verão, é? Tudo bem, então.

— Eu não te entendo, Yang. É Sol, água, um clima gostoso, gente contente, sorvete... Como você não gosta disso?

— Não gosto de calor nem de nada que seja relacionado ao calor, só isso.

— Você é um sujeito amargurado, hein?

Jeongin riu.

— Você nem imagina, Sammy.

Silêncio.

— Sem falar que eu nunca entendi o que é tão atrativo numa praia. É só um monte de areia com água salgada.

— Ah, Yang, é o clima todo. É divertido, te deixa feliz. É um lugar pra curtir, relaxar. Eu adoro ir pra praia. Nasci numa cidade de praia, e eu sempre ia com meu pai ou com os meus amigos. A gente ficava nadando, fazia castelo de areia, tomava sorvete, pescava, e depois a minha avó cozinhava o que quer que a gente tivesse pescado. Me dá uma sensação de nostalgia gostosa, sabe?

— Você fala como um velho, Sammy.

— É, eu sei, mas é que parece que faz tanto tempo. Parece que fazem décadas desde a última vez que isso aconteceu, não sei explicar. O tempo foi passando e eu fui meio que perdendo isso. Sei lá.

— Minha mãe gostava de ir pra praia.

Sam virou a cabeça em direção à Jack, interessado. Ele nunca falava nada muito pessoal, então aquilo era inédito.

— Ela tá de biquíni na única foto que eu tenho dela. Ela e umas amigas, na praia. Elas parecem felizes, então acho que deve ter alguma magia nessa história toda de praia, né?

— Claro que sim. Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte: amanhã a gente começa a procurar algum lugar pra trabalhar que pague por dia, e hoje nós damos uma volta por aí e vamos pra praia, que tal?

— Você tá tentando provar um ponto, né, Sammy?

— O meu objetivo é te transformar num amante do verão, Yang. E eu vou conseguir, guarde minhas palavras.

— Uhh, ficou determinado. Devo ter medo?

— Talvez.

Eles riram.

Hyunjin estacionou a caminhonete num hotel pequeno localizado no centro da cidade. Eles decidiram ficar lá por cinco dias — era o que dava para pagar, e nenhum dos dois tinha interesse em parar tão cedo. Deixaram as mochilas no quarto e logo saíram; o calor era minimamente aliviado pela brisa marítima, e Jeongin podia sentir o gostinho de sal na boca.

Caminharam tranquilamente pelas ruas, sem saber muito o que fazer, até que Sam decidiu ir para o caís.

— Depois a gente vai dar um mergulho. Você sabe nadar, né, Yang?

— Uh, não.

— Sério?

— Seríssimo.

— Tudo bem, eu fico de olho e te impeço de se afogar.

— Se você quiser ir mais pro fundo, eu fico de esperando no píer.

— Tá legal.

Pararam em uma barraquinha de feira para comer. Jeongin ficou com o pé atrás, mas Hyunjin não hesitou em pedir uma porção de lulas fritas, e Jack acabou se rendendo e pegando uma para si. A fritura pingava óleo, e Sam assegurou que assim era bem melhor.

— Se eu pegar um câncer por sua causa, eu te mato, Sammy.

— Vai por mim, o teu câncer vai chegar. É só você começar a contar quantos cigarros você fuma por dia, Yang.

Jeongin teve a decência de ficar minimamente vermelho.

— Nem são tantos assim.

— Oh, então além de não saber nadar você também não sabe contar?

— Cala a boca, Sammy.

— Okay, eu me rendo.

Silêncio.

— Já acabou?

— Já.

— Ótimo. Vem, vamos nadar. Me dá sua carteira.

— Você vai deixar aí mesmo? E se a gente for roubado?

— Não vamos. Eu escondi bem. Se eu fosse você, eu tirava a camiseta e os sapatos, Yang.

Jack não deixou de reparar que Hyunjin tinha tatuagens demais para alguém de vinte e três anos.

— Deixa as coisas ali. Deixa só eu ver uma coisa... Okay, não é fundo demais.

— No que você tá pensando, Sammy?

— Confia em mim, Yang.

— Eu acho que isso é uma péssima ideia.

— A vida seria muito sem graça sem péssimas ideias.

E assim, sem mais nem menos, Sam agarrou o pulso de Jeongin e pulou do píer para a água.


	10. the kids aren't alright

A semana que se seguiu na cidade praiana foi agradável, muito embora Hyunjin ficasse bravo com alguns clientes que frequentavam o fast food em que ele estava trabalhando. Jeongin, por sua vez, conseguiu um emprego como barista. Ambos deram sorte; conseguiram convencer os chefes a adiantar o pagamento explicando a situação em que se encontravam.

No sábado pela manhã, com as mochilas nas costas, a estadia paga e um dia absurdamente quente — para a infelicidade de Jack —, eles se viram frente a frente com a caminhonete de novo. Em uns trinta minutos, aquela semana de trabalho e praia tinha sido deixada para trás, e estavam novamente na estrada.

— Olha, Yang, ainda dá pra ver o mar.

— Olha só. Abre a janela, Sammy, por favor.

Sam o fez.

— A gente já tá nessa há nove dias, Yang. Caraca, passou muito rápido.

— Você tá contando?

— Eu passei muito tempo planejando essa viagem, é óbvio que eu tô contando os dias, Yang.

— Ah, é? E pra onde você pretende ir?

— Não tenho um lugar na cabeça.

— Achei que você tinha planejado a viagem, Sammy.

— E planejei. Mas planejei à minha maneira.

— Uma maneira sem planejamento, devo presumir.

— Existe uma lógica muito complexa por trás das minhas ações, Yang, você não entenderia.

Eles riram.

— Sempre pensei em você como um cara do carpe diem.

— Bom, eu sou um cara do carpe diem. E você?

— Hum, acho que eu já fui, mas não sou mais.

— Agora é você que tá falando que nem um velho, com toda a sua experiência de vinte e um anos de idade.

— Olha, Sammy, eu tenho mais experiência do que você imagina.

— Ah, é?

— É.

Silêncio.

— Você já viu aquele filme, chama Sociedade dos Poetas Mortos?

— Por incrível que pareça, sim. Eu tinha um amigo todo inteirado nos filmes, né, e ele me fez assistir isso aí. Eu tinha uns dezessete anos, acho. Gostei demais.

— Eu também. Nunca fui muito de ir no cinema, mas teve um dia que a gente assistiu isso no colégio por algum motivo, eu tava com catorze, e achei lindo. A coisa toda, sabe, a relação deles com o professor e o jeito que ele abre os olhos deles, e toda aquela coisa de subir na cadeira. E o carpe diem. Foi a primeira vez que eu ouvi isso, aí fiquei pensando por um tempão nessa história de carpe diem.

— É que, sei lá, você tem que saber que você vai morrer, sabe?

— Uh, não.

— Tipo, chegar à conclusão de que você é mortal. Quando você se vê cara a cara com a morte, você meio que percebe que qualquer dia da sua vida pode ser o último. Aí entra o carpe diem.

— Você já se viu cara a cara com a morte?

— Algumas vezes, e de jeitos bem diferentes.

— Jeitos diferentes?

— Quando a minha avó morreu, foi meio que o momento em que eu percebi que todo mundo morre, sabe? Que ninguém é imune à morte, nem mesmo as pessoas que a gente ama. E você sempre acha que tá preparado. Sempre acha que vai aceitar a morte, mas a morte, pra mim, pelo menos, é inaceitável. Tipo, na minha cabeça de adolescente, meu pai era imortal. Meus amigos eram imortais. Eu era imortal. E isso tudo é mentira.

Silêncio.

— E você, Yang? Já se viu cara a cara com a morte?

— Infelizmente.

— E aí?

— Eu dei sorte. Tinha um canivete, e ele meio que salvou a minha vida.

Hyunjin encarou Jeongin, esperando uma explicação melhor, profundamente interessado.

— E aí?

— Como assim, "e aí"? E aí eu meti a lâmina naquele traste, joguei ele pra longe e meti o pé. Daí eu encontrei um conhecido e pedi ajuda, e ele fez o favor de sumir com o cara.

— Você matou um cara?

— Não, né? Não tem como matar alguém só enfiando um canivete nele, Sammy.

— Claro que tem.

— Mas eu também não fiquei esfaqueando o cara. Eu tava assustado, só agi por legítima defesa.

— Tá legal, relaxa. Eu só me confundi, desculpa.

Jack acendeu um cigarro.

— Mas ele morreu. O cara, digo.

— Como você sabe?

— Quando você pede pra "sumirem com alguém", Sammy, você tá encomendando um assassinato.

Silêncio.

— Você se arrepende? De ter encomendando um assassinato?

— Não sei. Parte de mim se sente culpado, parte pensa que eu só tinha quinze anos e tava morrendo de medo, parte acha que ele mereceu. E parte de mim queria ter matado ele com as minhas próprias mãos.

— Wow, isso é... estranho?

— Te assustei?

— Um pouquinho, sendo sincero. Mas tudo bem.

— Você tá levando isso muito na boa, agora eu tô assustado.

Sam sorriu.

— Eu já te disse, Yang, você não me conhece.


	11. road trippin'

No final da tarde, Jeongin acabou pegando no sono. A semana havia sido exaustiva, e por algum motivo sua insônia estava muito pior. Ele passava a maior parte das noites em claro, sem fazer nada, só olhando para o teto, e estava acabado. Assim, sua cabeça acabou caindo para o lado e Hyunjin se viu com Sex Pistols como única companhia.

Sam surrupiou um dos cigarros do novo maço de Jack — ele sempre tinha um maço no bolso, sempre — e puxou o isqueiro.

— Preciso comprar um outro, o fluído tá acabando.

Com os olhos presos na estrada, se perguntava onde é que iria parar agora. Não isso, mas também até quando continuaria com aquilo. E o que faria depois? Hyunjin não tinha planos de voltar; deixara bem claro para Chris que ele podia fazer o que bem entendesse com o apartamento, porque ele não pretendia retornar para lá. Mas não sabia o que fazer, e detestava aquilo. Detestava sentir que a situação estava fugindo do controle, porque, caramba, aquele era o seu sonho de juventude e Sam finalmente tinha conseguido realiza-lo.

Claro, quando pensou naquilo tudo, na sua road trip, Jeongin não fazia parte dos planos. Inclusive, quando ofereceu o espaço na caminhonete, não imaginava que Jack fosse aceitar a proposta. Pensava que ele era muito mais pé no chão e que nunca se atreveria a se meter no meio da estrada consigo. Mas lá estava ele, dirigindo, com Jack Yang adormecido no banco do carona.

Quando Jeongin acordou, o Sol estava se pondo e a paisagem toda havia sido pintada de laranja.

— Queria ter uma câmera, isso daria uma foto ótima.

— A gente pode tentar achar uma, seria legal. É uma viagem da qual eu quero lembrar.

— Uma daquelas instantâneas, sabe? Uma polaroid, aí a gente podia rachar as fotos, hein, Sammy?

— Eu acho uma ótima ideia, quando a gente parar na próxima cidade a gente tenta arranjar a câmera.

— Boa.

Silêncio.

— Acho que o fim da tarde é a parte do dia que eu mais gosto, sabia?

— Ah, é?

— Uhum. É sempre tão agradável, sei lá. Me dá uma vibe gostosa, sabe?

— Sei, sei. Eu prefiro a noite, sou um cara noturno.

— Tipo uma coruja.

Hyunjin franziu o cenho, meio sorrindo, meio confuso.

— É uma analogia esquisita, essa sua, Yang.

— Bom, as corujas são bichos de hábitos noturnos. Você prefere a noite. Eu só juntei A com B.

— Se você diz... Pra mim não fez o menor sentido.

Jack deu de ombros.

— Nem tudo na vida faz sentido, né? E a gente tem que aceitar isso, aceitar que as vezes as coisas não têm uma lógica definida.

— Você é um cara que curte ter controle, né, Yang?

— É, acho que sim.

Silêncio.

— Você tá com cara de quem tá pensando em alguma coisa, Sammy. Que foi?

— É só um palpite bobo, nada demais.

— Fala, ué. Agora eu fiquei curioso.

— Tá bom, eu falo. Só promete que não vai ficar bravo.

Eles se encararam, uma das sobrancelhas de Jeongin levemente arqueada.

— Tá legal, né... Não vou ficar bravo.

— Promete?

— Prometo.

— Eu acho que você é controlador porque já perdeu o controle demais no passado, e acabou ficando traumatizado. Então você precisa que tudo aconteça do jeito que você planejou ou você entra em desespero.

Jack desviou o olhar.

— Com base em que você chegou à essa conclusão?

— Só te analisei por tempo suficiente. Você sempre se esquiva de perguntas objetivas demais ou pessoais demais, e é claramente ansioso. Você não dorme, fuma que nem sei lá o quê e tem as unhas todas roídas. Você precisa saber onde tá se metendo, e vir pra esse carro comigo foi um grande ato inconsequente seu, e você sabe disso. Tá sempre pensando nisso, mas você não aguentava mais ficar parado. Acho que você sente falta de ser um adolescente idiota, Yang.

Jeongin soltou uma risada.

— Você é bem mais inteligente do que aparenta, né, Sammy?

— Eu só finjo ser superficial, Yang. Se você não me deixa te conhecer direito, então eu vou fazer a mesmíssima coisa.

Silêncio.

Quando a noite finalmente caiu, Jack voltou a se pronunciar.

— Eu não quero que acabe. A viagem, digo.

— Nem eu. Se pudesse, passaria a vida toda dentro de um carro, dirigindo. É o meu lugar.

Silêncio.

— Acho que eu tô gostando mais do que deveria.

Hyunjin não perguntou do quê.


	12. boys don't cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o bagui fica um pouquinho pesado, mals ae

Passaram a noite em um hotel de beira de estrada. Hyunjin era apaixonado pela estética retrô daquelas pousadinhas simpáticas, mas naquele dia em questão acabaram dando um certo azar. O casal hospedado no quarto ao lado estava bastante _empolgado_ , e a parede que dividia os cômodos era de um gesso deveras fino. Desse modo, nem Sam nem Jack foram capazes de pegar no sono cedo.

— Isso é... desconfortável.

— Nem me fala. Não tô nem um pouco interessado em ficar ouvindo a transa dos outros.

Jeongin riu, e virou-se na sua cama para conseguir enxergar Hyunjin direito.

— Bom, acho que nós vamos ter que conversar pra passar o tempo, né?

— É, acho que sim. E aí?

— E aí?

— Você bebe, Yang?

— Não muito, bebida não é a minha praia.

— Nossa, eu adoro uma cervejinha gelada num dia quente de verão.

— Eu não gosto nem da cerveja e nem do verão.

Sam riu.

— Tudo bem, então. Do que você gosta?

— Como assim, do que eu gosto? Eu gosto de várias coisas.

— Do que você gosta que não te faz "certinho", hein?

— Você ficou encucado com isso, né, Sammy?

— Pra caramba. Você me mata de curiosidade sendo assim tão enigmático, Yang.

Jack parou e pensou a respeito.

Mentia? Mandava a real? Não queria assustar ainda mais Hyunjin — aquela história do canivete talvez tivesse sido demais. Morria de medo de falar de si, mas Sam era duro na queda; parecia disposto a conversar apenas em termos de igualdade. E Jeongin não podia negar que o mistério de Hyunjin o intrigava, afinal de contas ele também era curioso.

Mas era muito mais complexo do que aquilo, e Jack não sabia se estava pronto para aquelas perguntas tão pessoais. Não sabia se estava pronto para reviver o passado.

No escuro, entretanto, tudo fica mais fácil.

— Cocaína.

— Perdão?

— Cocaína, Sammy. É uma das coisas que fazem com que eu não seja um bom garoto.

— Você cheira?

— Cheirava. Não faço isso há uns três anos.

— Ah. Caralho, Yang, que pesado.

— É.

Silêncio.

— Ei, desculpa. Eu te incomodei, né? Foi mal, eu não devia ter perguntado aquilo.

— Não incomodou, não é culpa sua. É só que, bom, é um assunto difícil pra mim, sabe? É doloroso, porque faz parte de mim e do meu passado, e de uma época muito conturbada da minha vida. Eu fazia isso pra sair da realidade e pra aguentar a vida, e foram muitos anos sendo um viciado, tanto que as vezes eu nem consigo acreditar que tô limpo, entende? Nem consigo acreditar que tô vivo. Aí é só... complexo. Complexo de aceitar isso, não sei explicar melhor.

Sam sentou-se na própria cama, olhando diretamente para Jeongin.

— Você quer conversar a respeito? Não vou te julgar, é só que eu acho que você tá muito apegado ao passado. Tá preso num trauma e não consegue sair dele.

Jack ficou em silêncio, o coração acelerado.

— Deixa eu te ajudar, Yang.

Jeongin sentia a garganta fechar; sabia que era só um sintoma fictício, mas era inevitável. Por baixo do lençol, suas mãos tremiam, e graças ao quarto escuro Hyunjin não era capaz de enxergar as pequenas lágrimas se acumulando nos cantos dos olhos alheios.

A questão é que, apesar da imensa vontade de aliviar o peso nas costas, Jack não sabia se conseguia falar. Não porque não confiava em Sam, claro que não. Ele, inclusive, havia conquistado a confiança de Jeongin facilmente naqueles poucos dias, e sabia que Hyunjin não era do tipo que mentia e julgava. Sabia que ele tinha boas intenções. Mas mesmo assim...

Era coisa demais. Coisa demais para alguém de vinte e um anos guardar dentro de si, e era estupidamente difícil colocar aquilo tudo para fora.

E de repente estava chorando, sentindo-se fraco. Detestava esse sentimento de não ser forte o suficiente, de não aguentar. No entanto, para sua surpresa, Sam Hwang levantou-se da própria cama e foi parar ao seu lado.

— Você se importa se eu te abraçar? Minha vó me dizia que abraços resolvem todos os problemas. Eu sei que é mentira, mas eu sempre achei que dava uma aliviada.

Surpreendendo a si mesmo, Jack aceitou o abraço. Então respirou fundo, e após uma ponderação longa, decidiu começar a falar.


	13. the house of the rising sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esse capítulo é mais pesado, se você se sentir desconfortável, por favor não leia

Jeongin não esperava que fosse acabar assim, sentando no chão frente a frente com Hyunjin, desabafando sobre o caos que havia sido sua adolescência enquanto o casal do quarto ao lado se preparava para mais um round. Entretanto, por mais surreal que aquilo soasse, a ideia não lhe parecia de todo mal. Sam mostrava-se verdadeiramente disposto a ajudar, e Jack não desconfiava das boas intenções alheias. Não achava que Hyunjin era alguém podre que estava esperando o momento perfeito para se aproveitar de si.

E mesmo que fosse, não faria lá muita diferença. Não seria a primeira vez, afinal de contas.

— A gente veio pra Nova York quando eu era muito pequeno, tanto que eu mal tenho lembranças da Coreia. Enfim, de qualquer forma, a gente veio pra Nova York, eu, minha mãe, meu irmão e meu padrasto.

— Não sabia que você tinha um irmão.

— Não sei se posso considerar ele um irmão, Sammy.

Sam franziu as sobrancelhas, mas achou melhor parar de interromper Jeongin.

— Minha mãe morreu pouco tempo depois da gente se mudar. Ninguém nunca me explicou do quê ela morreu, mas eu acho que ela já tava doente antes e não tratou, e por isso acabou morrendo tão cedo. Não sei, mas eu praticamente não tenho lembranças dela, e não sobrou lá muita coisa, porque o meu padrasto tava louco pra se livrar de qualquer coisa que fizesse ele se lembrar dela. Eu devia ter uns sete anos quando isso aconteceu, por aí.

Hyunjin encolheu as pernas para perto do torso e as abraçou.

— Bom, aí ficamos morando nós três juntos. Meu irmão é cinco anos mais velho do que eu, e ele nunca gostou muito de mim. Eu meio que fui a ruína do casamento dos pais dele, sabe? E ele adorava o pai, então ficou me culpando.

— Como assim?

— Minha mãe era casada e já tinha um filho, mas ela era muito nova. Um dia ela foi numa festa, e acho eu que colocaram alguma merda na bebida dela e ela apagou, porque ela engravidou. E aí o marido largou ela. Pouco tempo depois ela acabou conhecendo o meu padrasto, e eles começaram a namorar, foram morar juntos, e então ele foi transferido para cá e trouxe todo mundo junto. Ele realmente tinha se apaixonado pela minha mãe, Sammy. E perder ela fez com que ele perdesse a linha.

Jeongin pegou um cigarro.

— Quer?

— Eu aceito. Você pode me emprestar o isqueiro? Meu fluído acabou.

— Uhum. Toma, pega aí.

Eles deram o primeiro trago quase que simultaneamente.

— Bom, aí o tempo foi passando, e meu irmão me detestava cada dia mais, e o meu padrasto via em mim a minha mãe, e a situação em casa começou a ficar bem ruim. Quando eu tinha doze anos, ele me bateu pela primeira vez. E me bateu de verdade, Sammy, é uma surra que eu nunca vou esquecer. E aí o ano foi seguindo e cada dia conseguia ser pior do que o anterior. Então eu comecei a fumar.

Jack tragou. Sam estava absorto demais na história alheia para se importar com o cigarro queimando entre seus dedos.

— Quando eu fiz treze anos, meu irmão vazou. Ele não aguentava mais tudo aquilo, e mesmo que eu saiba que não posso culpar ele, eu me senti abandonado, sabe? Na minha cabeça, a minha mãe tinha desistido de mim, o meu pai que eu nem sabia quem era também, e agora o meu irmão. Só tinha sobrado pra mim um cara meio maluco que me batia. Não é exatamente o que você espera quando pensa no conceito de família, né?

Hyunjin levou o filtro para a boca.

— Depois que o meu irmão foi embora, as coisas começaram a ficar insuportáveis. Eu não aguentava mais. Não aguentava mais ficar dentro de casa, porque eu apanhava, e não aguentava mais ir pra escola, porque eu não tinha amigos e era motivo de piada. Tava sempre escondido entre umas roupas largas porque eu não queria que me perguntassem o motivo dos meus machucados. Quer dizer, o que eu diria? Meu padrasto é louco e desconta as suas frustrações em mim? Nem ferrando. Eu tava com catorze anos quando decidi ir embora. Não suportava mais ficar ali. Eu juntei as minhas coisas e fugi de casa, porque não conseguia mais aguentar tudo aquilo. Era demais pra mim. Eu era fraco.

— Yang, você não era e nem é fraco. Todo mundo tem um limite. Ninguém espera que você seja capaz de aguentar anos e anos de surras e se manter estável, né?

Jeongin deu de ombros.

— É, talvez. Mas eu sou um cara estupidamente azarado, Sammy. Quer dizer, o que um moleque desesperado de catorze anos sem nenhum tostão no bolso pode fazer?

Sam não respondeu.

— Aí eu conheci o Felix. Ele é o cara que eu reencontrei no bar, lembra? Bom, o Felix é dois anos mais velho do que eu, e não tinha família. Ele fazia algo que chamava de "bicos". No caso, de tudo um pouco. Mas o Felix sujava as mãos de um jeito que eu achava que não era capaz, então não entrei na dele. Só que eu também não queria continuar na rua, né? Aí eu conheci um sujeito que também era coreano, bem mais velho do que eu. E ele disse que conseguia me arranjar um emprego.

Jack acendeu o segundo cigarro. O casal do quarto ao lado estava em silêncio.

— Nem preciso dizer o que o tal emprego era, né? E eu tava morrendo de medo, Sammy. Era um molequinho magricela e sozinho, completamente assustado e perdido. Mas eu sentia que não tinha saída. Não conseguia pensar direito, então aceitei o trampo.

Ele deu um trago deveras longo, e Hyunjin percebeu que suas mãos tremiam.

— Só que não dá pra aguentar uma porra dessas sóbrio, Sammy, não dá. Porque é horrível, é insuportável e _dói_. E você se sente o lixo do lixo, mas o que vai fazer? Vai voltar pra rua? Pra casa?

Sam se manteve em silêncio enquanto assistia Jeongin desmoronar lentamente.

— Nos primeiros seis meses, sabe, eu tentei ficar só com os meus cigarros. Mas depois daquela história do canivete não deu mais. Então veio o pó. Eu não consigo te explicar o que a cocaína faz contigo, Sammy, mas é incrível. Porque você se sente invencível. E você consegue relevar a merda que é a sua vida se não estiver sóbrio. Se estiver constantemente chapado. Então foi isso que eu fiz. Eu passei três anos da minha vida praticamente chapado. Toda a minha grana ia pra droga. Eu quase não comia mais. Não fazia nada que não fosse dormir, trabalhar e me drogar. E antes fosse só cocaína, né? Porque começa com uma carreira pra você aguentar a noite, então viram três, e de repente você tá injetando um pouco pra relaxar depois, e consome tanto cigarro que não tem mais nem um mísero centavo.

Jack soltou uma risada quebrada, de desgosto, a cabeça apoiada na cama e o cigarro pendendo entre os lábios. Seus olhos estavam fixos no teto branco repleto de rachaduras, mas era possível, para Hyunjin, ver as lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo rosto pálido de Jeongin.

— Eu realmente não sei como não morri, Sammy. É sério, eu devo ter tido, sei lá, umas cinco overdoses.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Com dezessete anos, eu consegui a proeza de ficar até que sóbrio. Então eu juntei tudo o que eu tinha, que não era lá muita coisa, e meti o pé. Fui pra aquele fim de mundo, arranjei um trampo de verdade e comecei a ir frequentemente pro hospital. Tinha um médico lá que me ajudou nesses últimos anos, que fez com que eu largasse a dependência.

Jack tragou mais uma vez.

— Larguei a cocaína, larguei a heroína. Do cigarro eu nunca me livrei, não consegui.

Ele olhou diretamente para Sam, aquele sorrisinho ferrado no rosto.

— E é isso, Sammy. Essa é a magnífica história da minha vida.

Hyunjin não sabia o que dizer.


	14. break on through (to the other side)

O silêncio que se instaurou no quarto prevaleceu por um tempo razoavelmente grande. Jeongin estava muito ocupado com seu cigarro, tentando esquecer que, pela primeira vez, havia desabafado sobre a tragédia que era sua vida. Hyunjin, do outro lado, tentava pensar no que fazer.

Quer dizer, ele não esperava por aquilo, decididamente não. E Sam nunca foi bom em consolar as pessoas; na realidade, ele era péssimo com palavras no geral. Era um sujeito das ações, que mais fazia do que falava. Mas não podia largar Jack ali, naquela situação íntima e bastante constrangedora.

— Eu nem sei o que te dizer, Yang.

Jeongin sorriu perante o riso nervoso de Hyunjin.

— Gosto da sua honestidade, Sammy. Não se preocupe, eu não esperava que você dissesse alguma coisa. Digo, o que é que você poderia dizer, né?

— Ah, sei lá, né. Mas você é um moleque forte, Yang. Pra ter conseguido passar por tudo isso e ainda estar vivo, você é duro na queda.

— Não foi por falta de tentativa. Mas, é, acho que eu aguento o tranco.

Silêncio.

— É por isso que você não dorme?

— Acho que, no fundo, eu tenho medo de acordar e voltar a ter quinze anos, desesperado, perdido e drogado, com vontade de morrer. De perceber que todo o meu esforço foi em vão, sabe? E que na verdade eu ainda tô lá em Nova York e nunca vou conseguir sair.

— Mas você conseguiu, né? Você saiu de Nova York, e arranjou um emprego, e ficou sóbrio. Você é foda, Yang, não esquece disso.

Jack sorriu.

— Obrigado pelo elogio.

— Você merece.

Jeongin desviou o olhar.

— Bom, já tá tarde, Sammy. Vamos dormir?

— Você que sabe.

Ele tinha perguntas, claro que tinha; queria saber quando é que Hyunjin iria deixar a máscara cair — porque ele certamente usava uma máscara — e lhe contar um pouco mais sobre si. Jeongin achava que seria Sam quem se abriria primeiro. Nunca se imaginou falando para alguém sobre sua adolescência pateticamente desastrosa, mas cá estava.

Hyunjin se levantou primeiro, jogou o cigarro no lixo e voltou para a cama. Jack repetiu o ato. No fundo, sentia que nenhum dos dois conseguiria dormir depois daquela conversa, mas, surpreendentemente, acabou pegando no sono até que rápido, e dormiu a noite toda.

Sam, por sua vez, não conseguiu pregar o olho.

Não sabia como lidaria com toda aquela informação recebida, porque não pensava que Jack Yang lhe diria tantas coisas tão pessoais, mas ele havia pedido aquilo, afinal de contas. E sentia que falar faria bem para Jeongin. Ele parecia estar constantemente afundando em suas angústias e sendo sufocado por seus demônios, então talvez se abrir fosse uma boa ideia.

Ou talvez Hyunjin só tivesse piorado tudo, vai saber. O fato é que ele teria que esperar pelo dia seguinte, porque Jack já tinha dormido.

Sam foi, novamente, quem acordou primeiro, e tornou a deixar Jeongin em paz, optando pelo seu banho matinal. Não estava tentado a ficar parado, portanto, foi atrás de algo que servisse de café da manhã. Quando voltou para o quarto, Jack estava se espreguiçando, a cara ainda amassada por conta do travesseiro.

— Bom dia, Sammy.

— Bom dia, Yang.

— Já arranjou comida, é?

— Não queria te acordar, e também não queria ficar esperando.

Jeongin sorriu.

— Tudo bem, eu te perdoo. Passa aí uma maçã, por favor.

— Toma.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto comiam, e continuaram assim dentro da caminhonete.

— Posso sintonizar um pouquinho na rádio?

— Claro.

The Velvet Underground estava tocando, e eles sorriram.

— Que coincidência, né?

— Nada melhor do que uma música dessas pra aumentar nosso astral, não, Yang?

Jack revirou os olhos, e Hyunjin sentiu que, apesar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, estava tudo bem.


	15. wish you were here

Choveu durante aquele dia quase que inteiro, uma chuva torrencial típica do verão. As janelas fechadas obrigaram Hyunjin a ligar o ar-condicionado, coisa que ele detestava; sempre preferiu o vento que entrava no carro, mas, naquelas condições, era impossível abrir as janelas.

— Finalmente.

— Finalmente o quê, Yang?

— Finalmente tá chovendo. Vamos ver se assim as coisas melhoram.

— Mas você tem que concordar que a temperatura já baixou um monte. Tá bem melhor agora do que no primeiro dia.

— Tá, eu concordo, mas mesmo assim uma chuvinha sempre dá uma aliviada no clima.

— É, só que quando tá quente demais e chove, fica tudo abafado e é horrível.

Jeongin parou para pensar.

— Tá, acho que você tá certo, Sammy.

— Eu sempre tô certo.

Jack revirou os olhos.

— Parece que você não vai poder fumar tão cedo, hein, Yang?

— Infelizmente. Tira esse sorrisinho do rosto, Sammy, crise de abstinência não é piada.

— Você também tá sorrindo.

— Cala a boca.

Silêncio.

— Olha só, tá tocando The Cure, Yang.

— Olha só. Mas essa música não é deprimente. E não venha me dizer que é, Sammy, porque não é.

— Eu sei que não é. Eu gosto dessa.

— Eu detesto. Acho Friday I'm In Love insuportável.

— Só porque é uma música romântica?

— Não é porque é uma música romântica, tem várias que eu gosto, inclusive.

— Ah, é? Tipo quais?

— Sammy, esse teu sorrisinho petulante me dá nos nervos.

Hyunjin riu.

— Vai, fala aí uma música romântica que você curte, Yang. Uma não, cinco. Eu quero cinco músicas românticas que sejam do seu gosto, e quero que você me diga por que gosta delas.

Jeongin revirou os olhos.

— Tá, deixa eu pensar.

Silêncio.

— Eu gosto de Wish You Were Here.

— Wish You Were Here não é uma música romântica, Yang.

— Pra mim é.

Sam encarou Jack, que deu um sorrisinho de canto.

— Que foi?

— O que faz de Wish You Were Here uma música romântica?

— Memórias, Sammy, memórias.

Silêncio.

— Tá, mas você ainda tá me devendo quatro músicas.

— While My Guitar Gently Weeps conta?

— Não.

— Caramba, Sammy.

— Se vira.

— Love Will Tear Us Apart, então.

— Óbvio.

— Cala a boca e me deixa falar.

— Tá bom.

— Apesar de eu achar ela um pouco repetitiva, é uma música gostosinha de se escutar, sabe?

— Ah, sim. "O amor vai nos destruir", realmente, muito gostoso de se escutar.

— Para de ser sarcástico.

— Você gosta.

Jeongin o ignorou — e ignorou o sorrisinho de canto de Hyunjin.

— Eu gosto de Hand In Glove, também, e não venha falar que é deprimente. Me deixa terminar. Faltam duas ainda, né?

— É.

— Tem Just Like Heaven, do Cure. É uma música romântica bem melhor do que Friday I'm In Love, Sammy. E por fim, tem Something, dos Beatles.

— Something, é?

— Alguma coisa contra?

— É fofo demais pra você, Yang.

— Um dia, Sammy, eu fui um romântico perdido. Mas esse tempo já passou.

Sam não deixou de notar que Jack desviou o olhar para longe de si.


	16. tell me baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mals pelo sumiço galerakkkkkk

Devido à chuva, que ainda não tinha acabado, a estrada travou quase que completamente. Hyunjin e Jeongin se viram presos em um trânsito de outro mundo, e não sabiam quando iriam encontrar uma pousada. Sam já estava ficando com fome; era para terem parado para almoçar há horas, mas não conseguiram achar nada nos poucos quilômetros que percorreram.

— Você sabe o nome dessa música? Eu gostei dela.

— É Under The Bridge, do Red Hot Chili Peppers. É meio que a sua cara.

— Você gosta?

— Eu adoro Red Hot, Yang. É a minha banda favorita.

— Sério? Pensei que seria alguma coisa tipo AC/DC ou Guns N' Roses.

— Eu adoro as duas, e AC/DC é de fato uma das bandas que eu mais escuto, mas Red Hot tem um lugarzinho especial no meu coração, sabe? Sei lá.

— Por quê?

— Você tá falante hoje, hein, Yang?

— Acho que nós chegamos num nível de intimidade que me permite agir assim. Pelo menos eu cheguei, você eu não sei.

— Ah, é? E por quê?

— Você não fala de você mesmo, Sammy.

— Disse Jack Yang.

— Qual é, Sammy, depois de tudo que eu te falei no quarto você não pode me dizer isso.

Hyunjin ficou quieto.

— Tá legal, você venceu. O que você quer saber?

— Por que Red Hot Chili Peppers tem um lugar especial no seu coração?

— Eu ouvi muito durante a minha adolescência, sabe? E tipo, Red Hot é muito banda de road trip, eles até têm uma música sobre isso, e aí eu comecei a pensar em meter o pé, né, e veio muito a calhar. Virou meio que a minha trilha sonora.

— Entendi.

— Só isso?

— Bom, depende. Você tá disposto a me responder?

— Acho que eu te devo uma, né?

Jack concordou com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, então. Por que diabos você precisou consertar a caminhonete cinco vezes?

— Sabia que você ia fazer essa pergunta.

— Então me responde, ué.

— Como eu disse, da primeira vez eu consertei tudo errado. Ainda tava aprendendo a lidar com ela e tal, e não demorou muito pra dar pau. Mas aí eu me toquei que, se eu realmente pretendia ir embora, então eu precisava de dinheiro. E ser barman não tava dando muita grana, não. Principalmente porque eu tinha que pagar o aluguel e umas contas do hospital.

— Do hospital?

— É, do hospital.

— Por quê?

— Uma pergunta de cada vez, Yang.

Jeongin revirou os olhos.

— E foi aí que eu conheci o Chris. Ele tava procurando alguém para dividir apartamento e eu tava querendo dar uma aliviada nos meus gastos, então nós juntamos o útil ao agradável e fomos morar juntos. O Chris, naquela época, tava namorando uma menina chamada Lisa, e a Lisa era amiga de uma menina chamada Jennie, e eu acabei conhecendo ela por meio do Chris.

— Espera, a Jennie Kim?

— Essa daí.

— Ela tá presa!

— Pois é, né?

— Espera aí. Ela tinha uma gangue, não tinha? A Jennie Kim? Não foi por isso que ela foi presa?

— Precisamente.

— Por que você tá sorrindo? Pera... Calma, você...?

— Parece que alguém tá começando a juntar os pontinhos.

Jack estava surpreso, e Hyunjin riu.

— Bom, a galera da Jennie fazia um montão de coisas, sabe, mas o que mais dava grana eram os rachas, porque tinha muita gente que apostava e apostava razoavelmente alto. Aí eu pensei, "eu tenho um carro, preciso de dinheiro e sou até que um bom motorista". Foi nesse momento que eu decidi trabalhar pra Jennie, e fiz aquela tatuagem.

— A tatuagem é uma coisa obrigatória?

— É uma espécie de rito de passagem. Claro, pra entrar numa gangue você tem que fazer algumas outras coisas, mas enfim. De qualquer maneira, eu era um corredor até que bom, sabe? Mas, claro, sofri alguns acidentes no caminho e, por causa disso, precisei consertar o carro outras quatro vezes. Eu comecei a fazer mais tatuagens, também. Em parte porque eu achava legal, em parte porque eu achava que ia morrer jovem e não queria perder tempo e em parte pra cobrir as cicatrizes das vezes que eu acabei me machucando.

— Wow, então você era um gângster de respeito.

— É, pode-se dizer que sim.

— E como você disse que não queria mais?

— Eu não disse. A Jennie foi presa, a polícia foi atrás de quem era mais ligado a ela e eu aproveite a deixa pra meter o pé.

— Ah. Decisão inteligente, Sammy.

— Obrigado.

Silêncio.

— E as contas do hospital?

— Meu pai tava internado. Câncer, sabe? Ele fumava muito. Ele morreu faz uns seis meses, mais ou menos. Ele já tava mal fazia muito tempo, Yang.

— Por isso que você demorou tanto, né?

Hyunjin concordou com a cabeça, um sorriso triste nos lábios.

— Eu não podia largar ele. No fundo, mesmo que eu quisesse muito, muito mesmo ir embora, eu esperava que só conseguisse lá com uns quarenta anos, sabe? Porque isso ia significar que o meu velho tava vivo e bem, e que o pior já tinha passado. Mas ele morreu.

Silêncio.

— Meus pêsames, Sammy.

Sam deu um sorrisinho de canto, ainda sem falar nada.

— Acho que é isso, Yang. Não tenho mais nada de interessante pra te contar.

— Foi bom a gente falar essas coisas, né? Eu acho, pelo menos. Fez com que eu me sentisse mais leve, sabe?

Dessa vez Hyunjin exibiu um sorriso verdadeiro.

— Eu fico feliz de ouvir isso, Yang, de verdade.

Silêncio.

— Ei, Sammy.

— Oi.

— Eu tô com fome.

Eles riram.


	17. thunderstruck

Os dias foram se passando na típica lentidão do verão, com um calor que muitas vezes beirava o insuportável e chuvas que pareciam apocalípticas. Hyunjin sentia que estava cada vez mais próximo de Jeongin, e a perspectiva lhe agradava. Depois de tudo que tinham compartilhado, a conversa entre eles passou a fluir com mais facilidade, e passaram a ter plena confiança um no outro.

Sam não se achava digno de tal confiança, muito menos Jack, mas nenhum dos dois parecia ter problema em se deixar guiar pelo outro.

Era fim de tarde e Hyunjin havia deixado a caminhonete no hotel em que passariam a noite; decidiram que iria a um bar para beber, porque o dia deveras exaustivo — o trânsito estava de outro mundo — pedia por uma cerveja ou quem sabe alguma coisa mais forte.

Terminaram em uma mesinha espremida contra a janela, que Jeongin não demorou a abrir.

— Bem melhor agora.

— Nossa, esse ventinho tá uma delícia.

— Nem me fala.

— Que que você quer beber, Yang?

— Ah, sei lá. Sou ruim de bebida. Você vai de cerveja, presumo?

— Tem que começar pegando leve, né?

— Então acho que eu vou te acompanhar.

— Você consegue chamar o garçom?

— Sammy, você não sabe o que me aconteceu. Eu perdi uma das minhas lentes, cara, e o mundo tá embaçado.

— E você não tem óculos, não?

— Tenho, mas fazia tanto tempo que eu não usava que eu esqueci de pegar ele antes de sair.

— E quanto você tem?

— Quatro de miopia no olho esquerdo e três e meio no direito.

— Caraca, Yang, você é praticamente cego!

— Ah, não exagera, Sammy.

Eles riram, e Hyunjin pediu as duas bebidas. Ele deu o primeiro gole, sorridente.

— Ah, cara, nada melhor do que uma cerveja geladinha num dia quente.

— Não sei se cerveja é bem o meu tipo, mas admito que veio a calhar.

— Qual é o seu tipo, então?

— Coca-Cola.

— Eu tinha esquecido que você era uma criança.

Jack ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, irônico.

— Jura? Você _realmente_ vai me chamar de criança?

— Vou.

— Pra começar, você é só dois anos mais velho do que eu, Sammy. Além disso, eu já tenho vinte e um anos.

— Um pirralho!

— Ah, cala a boca!

Jeongin revirou os olhos teatralmente e Sam riu.

— Você tá ficando mais divertido com o tempo, Yang.

— Quer dizer que eu não era divertido antes?

— Você era caladão e tinha uma aura pesada, não é minha culpa. Você meio que exalava energia negativa.

— Não sabia que você era místico, Sammy.

— Cala a boca, você me entendeu.

Jack riu, concordando com a cabeça.

Os minutos foram se tornando horas e as bebidas foram se multiplicando. A sorte é que tudo era extremamente barato, então não estavam gastando muito. O álcool ia circulando pelo sangue de Hyunjin e Jeongin, deixando-os cada vez mais animados e menos desinibidos.

Sentados ali, contando histórias da adolescência, eles pareciam velhos amigos de longa data, que se conheciam havia anos e não se viam há muito tempo. Jack ficava impressionado em como estava se dando bem com Sam. Eles eram praticamente polos opostos, com poucas exceções — como Nirvana e cigarros —, e se entendiam tão bem que chegava a ser um pouquinho assustador.

Mesmo quando discutiam era divertido, porque Hyunjin adorava discordar de si. Ele sentia um certo prazer em provocar Jeongin, em vê-lo revirar os olhos e suspirar desacreditado. Gostava de irritar o mais novo, sempre com aquele sorrisinho maldito, como quem se diverte. Colocar os nervos de Jack à tona era seu passatempo preferido.

Ainda que estivessem se entendendo, Jeongin não deixava de ter a impressão de que Sam era estranhamente distante. Às vezes, mesmo que não dissesse, parecia que ele não tinha sentimentos. Era estranho; não sabia explicar, apenas sentia.

Hyunjin era um sujeito muito transparente, e por isso Jack pensava que ele não era muito sincero, já que falava demais.

Jeongin, por sua vez, se escondia por trás de muitas e muitas camadas, então toda vez que dizia alguma coisa, estava sendo 100% verdadeiro.

— Caramba, olha a hora! Acho melhor a gente pedir a conta, Yang.

Silêncio.

— Yang?

— Ãn? Ah, sim, sim, a conta.

Sam não questionou, mas não deixou de notar o olhar perdido de Jack.


	18. sweet child o' mine

Jeongin bêbado tentando abrir a porta do quarto era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma cena impagável. Hyunjin, que tinha mais resistência à bebida e, portanto, estava mais sóbrio, tentava a todo custo não rir, mas estava complicando.

Jack virou-se, desistindo.

— Tenta você, Sammy. Eu não consigo.

— Tudo bem, me dá a chave.

Sam errou o buraco da fechadura umas poucas vezes, mas por fim conseguiu abrir a porta.

— Pronto.

— Poxa, assim você faz parecer fácil.

— É que você tá bêbado, Yang. A sua percepção tá afetada, e aí fica difícil fazer coisas simples como destrancar uma porta.

— É, acho que sim. Por que você tá me olhando assim, Sammy? Tem alguma coisa na minha cara?

— É que você tá vermelho. Efeito da bebida, eu acho. Mas é engraçado.

— Não ri de mim!

— Não tô rindo.

— Tá sim, dá pra ver esse seu sorrisinho canalha mesmo no escuro. Você não me engana.

— Tá bom, né. Vem, Yang, você precisa deitar.

— Eu quero tomar banho. Tô com cheiro de cerveja e é ruim.

— Amanhã você toma.

— Por que amanhã? Por que não hoje?

— Porque eu teria que te ajudar e eu tô com zero vontade de fazer isso. Tô acabado.

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda.

Jeongin fez menção de ir para o banheiro, em passos tortos, mas Sam o segurou antes que ele andasse meio metro.

— Você tá bêbado, Yang. Provavelmente vai acabar caindo, e se você bater a cabeça tá ferrado, ouviu? Você pode ficar paraplégico. Tetraplégico. Então, não, você não vai tomar banho agora.

— Poxa, Sammy.

Hyunjin se sentia cuidando de uma criança — e aquele pensamento pareceu estupidamente errado para aquela situação.

— Reclame o quanto quiser, mas nós vamos dormir. Deita logo que eu vou fechar a janela.

— Será que eu posso pelo menos tirar essa roupa?

— Fique à vontade.

Sam se virou de costas para Jack, fechando a janela, e permaneceu de costas por mais tempo do que deveria. O grande problema da bebida é que ela deixava Hyunjin, que já era um sujeito solto, extremamente inconsequente e atrevido demais. E a parte racional remanescente de Sam insistia para que ele continuasse de costas.

— Vai ficar aí paradão, Sammy? Viu fantasma, é?

— Ãn? Ah, eu só, sabe, me distraí. A cortina é muito bonita.

— Tá bom, se você diz.

— Boa noite, Yang.

Silêncio.

Por algum motivo, Jeongin sentiu a respiração ficar descompassada e o coração acelerar. Não queria dormir, não tinha sono algum. Sabia o que queria, inclusive, e sabia que queria há um certo tempo, mas seu eu sóbrio nunca inventaria uma loucura daquelas.

Seu eu bêbado, porém, não dava a mínima.

— Sammy. Ei, Sammy.

— Hum? Que foi agora?

— Você, uh, pode vir aqui um minuto? Por favor?

Hyunjin não questionou. Sabia que deveria questionar, mas não questionou. E quando se colocou em frente a cama de Jack, sentiu as mãos alheias agarrarem sua camiseta e o puxarem para perto. Não conseguiu conter o pequeno sorriso que apareceu conforme se aproximava de Jeongin.

E, por fim, o beijou.

Jack sentia que seu peito ia explodir de euforia, e seu estômago parecia borbulhar, mas ele não tinha a menor intenção de parar. Puxou Sam mais para perto, de modo que ele acabou se sentando no seu colo, e deixou as mãos explorarem o corpo alheio à vontade. Estava bêbado, afinal de contas.

Hyunjin soltou um suspiro baixo quando Jeongin apertou sua cintura com força — como se soubesse exatamente como Sam gostava de ser tocado. Passou com os dedos por entre os fios negros de Jack, deixando-se ser completamente envolvido pelo beijo de Jeongin Yang.

Acabou deitado na mesma cama que Jack, o coração pulsando loucamente. Se sentia um adolescente dando o primeiro beijo, e o pensamento o fez rir. Jeongin, por sua vez, sentia o próprio coração esmurrar o peito. Mas sorria, apesar de todo o constrangimento, e não demorou a pegar no sono, seguro por entre os braços de Sam.


	19. let it be

Como de praxe, Hyunjin acordou antes de Jeongin. Ele piscou algumas vezes, se acostumando com a claridade do quarto, e quando fez menção de se levantar, percebeu que havia algo de errado ali. Foi então que se lembrou do que acontecera na noite anterior.

— Ah, merda, o Yang vai me matar.

Sam não sabia muito o que fazer diante daquela situação. Para ele, o beijo tinha significado apenas aquilo: um beijo. Mas não tinha como saber se Jack reagiria da mesma forma; não tinha como saber se ele ficaria irritado, se iria embora, se pensaria de outra maneira. E Hyunjin não era lá a pessoa com mais tato no mundo. Era extremamente provável que sua sinceridade acabasse soando rude, e ele não queria ser mal compreendido de jeito nenhum.

Sam se levantou com cuidado, para não acordar Jeongin. Tendo obtido sucesso, decidiu ir até uma farmácia para arranjar uma aspirina ou coisa do tipo, já que era bem possível que Jack acordasse com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Além do mais, sair andando provavelmente colocaria seus pensamentos no lugar, e ele estava precisando daquilo.

Voltou, deixou a cartela de comprimidos na pequena cômoda do quarto e decidiu tomar um banho.

Enquanto Hyunjin estava debaixo do chuveiro, Jeongin acordou. Ele sentia como se sua cabeça fosse explodir; era por isso que não gostava de beber. Ao olhar para o lado, percebeu o remédio em cima da cômoda e sorriu antes de toma-lo. Pelo menos não teria que lidar com a dor de cabeça.

Conforme foi se ajeitando para ir embora, porém, as lembranças da noite anterior começaram a ficar mais claras. Jack foi atingido em cheio ao perceber que havia agarrado Sam pela camiseta e o beijado. Pior: ele tinha dormido consigo.

Estava começando a afundar em suas paranoias quando Hyunjin saiu do banheiro, já vestido, para seu imenso alívio.

— Bom dia, Yang.

— Ãn? Ah, bom dia, Sammy.

Sam fingiu não perceber a demora na resposta, ou no leve gaguejar de Jeongin ao pronunciar seu apelido.

— Tem uma aspirina na cômoda. Toma pra não ficar com dor.

— Eu já tomei.

Silêncio.

Hyunjin coçou a nuca, desconfortável.

— Uh, vamos comer alguma coisa?

— Sammy.

— Sim?

— A gente pode conversar sobre ontem?

— Claro.

Jack mordeu o lábio, levemente indeciso.

— Então, o que você quer falar?

— Eu... eu não sei, Sammy. Quer dizer, o que foi que aconteceu?

Sam deu de ombros.

— Você me agarrou, me beijou, me puxou pra sua cama e continuou me beijando. Foi isso que aconteceu. Não precisa ficar envergonhado, Yang, beijos acontecem.

— Você, uh, não ficou incomodado?

Hyunjin sorriu. Às vezes, Jeongin conseguia parecer um adolescente perdido, e ele achava aquilo bastante engraçado.

— Se eu tivesse ficado incomodado, pode ter certeza que eu teria avisado. Inclusive, quando quiser repetir a dose, eu tô disponível. Então, vamos comer?

— Meu Deus, Sammy, você é um canalha.

— Foi você quem me agarrou.

— Sammy!

O sorriso de Sam continuava lá, e Jack conseguia ficar cada vez mais vermelho.

— Sabe, Yang, você fica uma graça constrangido. Já te disse que a minha cor favorita é vermelho, né?

— Sammy, sai da minha frente antes que eu te desça no soco.

Hyunjin gargalhou.

— Vem, vamos comer logo, eu tô morrendo de fome.


	20. alright

Nem Jeongin nem Hyunjin voltaram a comentar sobre o tal beijo. Não precisavam, afinal de contas; era verão, e verão, pelas palavras de Sam Hwang, significava inconsequência. Significava se desprender dos seus medos e de tudo que te impedia de ser você mesmo.

— Verão é época de liberdade, Yang, e você tem que aproveitar. Porque um dia você vai envelhecer e o Sol não vai ser tão brilhante quanto foi um dia, e o calor que um dia foi agradável vai se tornar insuportável, e você vai olhar para o mundo e se arrepender, se lamentar das coisas que não fez no verão. É melhor se arrepender do que fez do que se arrepender de algo que não fez.

— Virou poeta agora, Sammy?

— Não é poesia, é uma convicção. Além do mais, eu não sou tão estúpido quanto você imagina.

— Eu nunca disse que você era estúpido.

— Não, mas os seus revirares de olhos diziam isso sim.

Jack riu.

— Você é um bom observador, Sammy.

— Muito obrigado, são anos de prática.

O calor estava se tornando aturável para Jeongin, mas ele não admitia aquilo em voz alta. Não queria que Hyunjin soubesse que estava obtendo sucesso em sua missão de transformar Jack em um amante do verão. Mas ele sabia que Sam sabia que ele estava gostando. Podia não verbalizar muitas coisas, porém não era capaz de esconder os sorrisos ou a postura que relaxava a cada quilômetro rodado pela caminhonete.

Não conseguia esconder sua vontade de permanecer naquele carro pela eternidade, na companhia de Hyunjin, escutando suas perguntas sem pé nem cabeça e ponderações sobre o mundo. Ele era um sujeito engraçado, uma boa companhia. Conseguia tirar Jeongin de suas angústias com suas palavras divertidas e seu jeito de malandro.

— Tá pensando no que, Yang?

— Você tá certo, Sammy. Verão é época de inconsequência. Talvez, se não fosse verão, eu não teria topado entrar nessa com você. Vai saber.

— E por que veio? Você nunca me contou o que te fez mudar de ideia.

— Sei lá. Acho que eu não tinha nada a perder. Não tenho um futuro, entende? Um objetivo distante no horizonte que eu planejo alcançar. Eu sou apenas Jack Yang, e a única coisa que eu tenho é um passado de merda e um vício em cigarros. E ficar ali, enfurnado no meu quarto, era sufocante. Eu só me sentia pior a cada dia que se passava, cada vez mais sozinho, mais neurótico, mais acabado, com menos vontade de seguir em frente. Cada dia mais morto do que vivo. Só que a questão, Sammy, é que eu não queria, eu não _quero_ estar morto. Eu tentei me auto sabotar, me convencer de que queria sim estar morto, porque seria mais fácil acabar com toda a dor de uma vez. Mas eu não quero. O grande problema é que eu nunca me senti realmente vivo, sabe? E entrar nessa sua loucura me pareceu uma ótima oportunidade para sentir o gostinho da vida.

— Você tá mudado, Yang. Nunca falaria isso com tanta facilidade.

— Eu acabei de te falar, não tenho nada a perder. De que vai adiantar ficar engarrafando os meus sentimentos e engolindo eles? Isso não vai me levar a lugar algum.

— Sabe, Yang, você é um carinha bem inteligente. Devia falar mais.

— Eu tô falando mais.

— Comigo, sim, mas você deveria compartilhar sua sabedoria com outras pessoas também.

Jack soltou um riso de desdém.

— Sabedoria?

— É, Yang. Você sabe das coisas. Você acha que não sabe, mas sabe sim.

— Tá legal, né. Eu já desisti há muito tempo de tentar entender a sua lógica.

— Um dia, quem sabe, você consegue entender.

Silêncio.

— Você ainda tem cigarro?

— Tenho, quer?

— Uhum. E me empresta o isqueiro também?

— Você precisa arranjar um novo, Sammy.

— É, eu tô ligado. Valeu.

— Disponha.


	21. can't stop

Foi apenas três dias mais tarde que conseguiram arranjar uma daquelas máquinas instantâneas para vender, e mais alguns pacotinhos de filme.

— Essa porcaria é absurdamente cara.

— É uma câmera fotográfica, Sammy, é claro que é cara.

— Mas tanto assim?

— Essa aqui é até barata, se você for comparar. E é usada, também. Bom, o que importa é que a gente conseguiu a maldita câmera, né?

— Eu espero que valha a pena.

— Meu Deus, Sammy, para de resmungar. Tá parecendo um velho.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, parei. Não vou deixar justo você me chamar de velho.

— Passa pra cá, eu quero tirar uma foto.

— De quê?

— Ah, sei lá, qualquer coisa. Aqui diz que a primeira foto não sai, porque tem que tirar a tampa do pacotinho.

— Ãn?

— Esquece. Dá aqui.

Hyunjin entregou a câmera, um tanto confuso. Jeongin apontou para qualquer lugar e apertou o botão; a primeira "foto" era só o plástico preto do pacote de filme. Depois de jogar aquilo fora, Jack olhou ao redor, indeciso. Qual seria sua primeira foto? O primeiro registro de que aquela viagem de fato acontecera?

Sorriu quando concluiu o que queria, e se afastou de Sam, que ainda estava muito perdido com aquela história toda. Ele posicionou a câmera e mirou na caminhonete, pegando um pouco do céu azul e sem nuvens do verão. Clicou. Puxou a foto e esperou por uns minutinhos até a imagem se formar.

— Voilà. Eis a nossa primeira foto.

— A caminhonete. Claro. Você tá ficando previsível, Yang.

— Cala a boca. Comprou a caneta?

— Comprei.

— Então dá aqui.

— O que você vai escrever?

— A data de hoje e o meu nome, pra gente saber quem foi que tirou cada foto no futuro.

— Decisão inteligente. Eu provavelmente confundiria o que é meu com o que é seu.

— Quer tirar uma?

— Agora não. Não tenho nenhuma ideia em mente. Vamos embora?

— Eu vou comprar um sorvete. Quer alguma coisa?

— Olha, uma 7Up cairia bem. Ah, e um isqueiro. Não quero ficar dependendo de você.

— Tá legal.

— Meu dinheiro tá no carro.

— Você me paga depois, então. Tá Sol demais e eu quero voltar logo pra dentro.

Hyunjin riu e foi para a caminhonete enquanto Jeongin se dirigia ao mercadinho do outro lado da rua. Apoiou a cabeça no banco, ligou o rádio e esperou. Vinte dias. Estavam na estrada há quase um mês, e tudo parecia estar acontecendo tão rápido. O tempo voava. E aquilo fazia com que Sam pensasse demais, coisa que ele detestava.

Onde iriam parar? Quando iriam parar? Aquilo estava demorando muito tempo, Hyunjin sabia, porque estava se demorando propositalmente. Estava fazendo mais paradas propositalmente, ficando menos tempo na estrada propositalmente. Passando mais dias em uma cidade com a desculpa de que precisavam de dinheiro.

Estava fazendo tudo aquilo porque queria prorrogar aquele prazer tão magnífico. Porque não queria se despedir de Jack Yang tão cedo. Sabia que, em um dado momento, seus caminhos se descruzariam e cada um iria para um lado. Seria assim, tinha que ser. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali, agora, era passageiro e não podia durar.

Só que era incômodo. Hyunjin não queria que acabasse. Não só a viagem, como também a companhia de Jeongin. Tinha se apegado a ele. Às suas provocações, revirares de olhos, perguntas e reflexões. Aos seus cigarros e segredos. Ao seu silêncio. Aos seus toques. Céus, tinha se apegado demais aos seus toques.

Mas o que poderia fazer? Não queria parar e não queria que ele parasse. Não queria abrir mão dos beijos e de tudo mais. Era egoísta, mas, caramba, Jack lhe fazia bem de um jeito completamente novo e não intencional. E ele sentia que aquilo era recíproco, que também alegrava os dias cinzentos de Jeongin. O problema é que não havia futuro para eles. Sam sabia, sempre soube. Só que agora — e ele também sabia disso —, agora era tarde demais. Era tarde demais para pular fora, e ele nem queria isso.

A única coisa que Hyunjin queria, naquele momento, sendo bem sincero, era mergulhar de cabeça no mar de mistérios que era Jack Yang.

— Sammy?

— Uh? Ah, você já voltou? Nem te vi entrar aqui.

— Você tava olhando tão fixamente pro teto que achei que tinha passado mal.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Yang. Eu só me distraí. Vamos?

— Claro. Ah, e os isqueiros acabaram. Desculpa.

— Tranquilo.

Por hora, Sam iria apenas afastar aqueles pensamentos preocupantes da cabeça. Por hora, ele iria aproveitar o calor agradável, a música boa, o vento que entrava pela janela e a companhia de Jeongin.


	22. blackbird

Jeongin estava fissurado pela câmera fotográfica. Ainda que não pudesse ficar tirando fotos a torto e a direito, já que o filme era caro demais, sempre que tinha uma chance, Jack pegava a câmera e clicava em direção ao que achasse interessante. Era de tudo um pouco; o CD de Hyunjin, o céu, o deserto, as pousadas. Jeongin havia acabado de descobrir um hobbie e estava apaixonado.

Sam achava aquilo engraçado, uma vez que Jack havia se envolvido em uma alegria quase infantil quando o assunto era tirar fotos. E elas eram muito boas. Tanto Hyunjin quanto Jeongin ficaram surpresos ao perceberem que o mais novo levava jeito para a coisa, o que só fez a paixão de Jack se intensificar.

— Eu nunca pensei que isso seria tão divertido, Sammy. Pena que o filme é caro. Se não fosse, eu provavelmente ia passar o dia todo tirando fotos.

— Só que você tá monopolizando a câmera, Yang. Eu também quero registros gráficos dessa viagem.

— Eu divido as fotos com você, seu rabugento.

— Ei!

Jeongin riu.

— E então, vamos pra onde agora?

— Bom, eu tenho um lugar em mente. Um lugar que eu nunca visitei, mas queria muito ir.

— Ah, é? Achei que você só tava dirigindo sem rumo.

— Bom, em parte eu tô mesmo, mas existem algumas cidades que eu queria conhecer, tipo São Francisco.

— A gente já foi pra São Francisco.

— Eu sei, Yang, era só um exemplo.

— Ah, okay. Então, pra onde você quer ir?

— Bom, claro, como nós estamos fazendo isso juntos, você tem todo o direito de discordar, e eu não vou ficar bravo, eu posso voltar depois, afinal de contas.

— Sammy, você tá falando rápido demais e escolhendo suas palavras de um jeito esquisito. Para de me enrolar e manda logo a real.

— Eu quero ir pra Nova York.

Silêncio.

Jack apertou os dentes com força demais, fazendo com que rangessem. Sam umedeceu os lábios por puro impulso, em uma tentativa de se distrair com literalmente qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a súbita mudança na feição de Jeongin. Os olhos pareciam mortos e toda a felicidade que esteve lá no segundo anterior parecia ter fugido para nunca mais voltar. Uma onda de culpa recaiu sobre Hyunjin, que se arrependeu imediatamente de ter proferido tais palavras. Nova York era uma péssima ideia.

Entretanto, quando planejara a viagem, Sam fez questão de incluir a famigerada cidade no roteiro. Era, em sua concepção, inaceitável que um cidadão parcialmente estadunidense não chegasse a visitar a grande Nova York. Ele queria muito ir, sendo sincero. Mas sentia uma espécie de responsabilidade referente ao trauma de Jack, que, pela primeira vez, havia compartilhado sua dramática história de vida. Hyunjin não queria que ele se sentisse mal ou desconfortável de maneira alguma. Tanto que falava sério quando disse que poderia visitar a cidade depois; Jeongin vinha em primeiro lugar.

E aquilo era estranho pra cacete.

Nunca tinha se preocupado com alguém que não fosse da sua família, nunca havia sido um sujeito lá muito empático, então por que diabos, com Jack, era diferente? Por que se importava tanto assim com o que acontecia com o outro rapaz? Era preocupante. A sua mudança de atitude era preocupante, mas não conseguia vê-la como algo negativo.

E aquilo era ainda mais estranho.

— Sammy?

— Oi?

— Nós vamos.

— Oi?

— Nós vamos. Pra Nova York. Nós dois.

— Yang, é sério, se você não quiser...

— Eu tô falando sério. Não vou arruinar seu sonho desse jeito, seria egoísta.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Yang, você não tá arruinando meu sonho. Eu te disse, posso voltar depois. Eu tenho um carro, lembra?

— Sammy, isso não é hora pra ironias.

— Desculpa.

Silêncio.

— Mas eu também tô falando sério, Sammy.

— Yang...

— Me deixa falar.

— Tá legal, desculpa.

Jeongin respirou fundo.

— Eu acho que eu quero voltar pra lá. Quero ver Nova York com outros olhos. Quero ver a cidade que nunca dorme, que encanta turistas de todos os lugares do mundo há anos. Acho que eu preciso ver isso, entende? Ver que o passado ficou no passado e que eu não tô mais preso nisso. Eu quero tentar.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte: nós vamos, mas se você se sentir mal, a gente vaza o mais rápido possível. Pode ser?

— Obrigado por entender, Sammy.

Hyunjin não respondeu.


	23. crazy train

A primeira vista de Nova York é, sem sombra de dúvidas, inesquecível, e Hyunjin não precisou de meio segundo olhando para Manhattan para constatar aquilo. Foi inevitável sorrir perante aquele monte de prédios gigantescos, carros, pedestres e táxis amarelos. Jeongin quase sorriu também. Quase. Ainda sentia o estômago embrulhar e uma taquicardia chata que não parecia querer ir embora tão cedo — e ainda não estava pronto para Nova York, tinha que admitir.

O sorriso de Sam, porém, deixava o clima mais leve, e Jack se forçou a relaxar um pouquinho; não podia e nem queria estragar a viagem de Hyunjin.

— E então? Pra onde vamos?

— Talvez seja interessante descolar um lugar pra dormir, não?

— Me parece uma ótima ideia. Mas onde? Essa cidade é gigantesca!

— O Bronx é barato. O Queens também, e o Brooklyn também dependendo de onde você for. Ou Chinatown. E são bairros até que turísticos, o que facilitaria a nossa vida.

— Eu acho que seria melhor ficar direto na ilha, né?

— É, pode ser. Então, qual vai ser?

— Chinatown?

— Chinatown.

Assim, sem mais delongas, eles se dirigiram à Chinatown, mesmo que nenhum dos dois tivesse família chinesa. Com um quarto alugado, as mochilas guardadas e um breve lanche feito, Jack e Sam retornaram para a caminhonete, prontos para desbravar Nova York.

— E agora? Pra onde?

— A viagem é sua, Sammy.

— Mas você é meu guia aqui. Confio em você, Yang.

— Bom, olha, aproveitando que a gente já tá aqui em Chinatown mesmo, tem essa lojinha de doces chineses que é bem legal. E eles são gostosos.

— Muito bem, então. Por favor, senhor Yang, me guie.

Jeongin revirou os olhos. Hyunjin sorriu.

— Segue reto e depois vira na primeira à esquerda.

— Sim, senhor.

— Você é ridículo.

Sam se virou, encarando Jack diretamente nos olhos.

— E você não resiste.

Jeongin desviou o olhar, enfiou a mão no bolso e passou a se distrair com seu Lucky Strike recém comprado.

— Agora você vira à direita.

— Por que você fica tão constrangido?

— Porque você não tem nenhum filtro, Sammy. É por isso.

— Engraçado, porque você nunca fica constrangido quando me beija. Parece até que vira outra pessoa, de tão atirado.

— Sammy!

— Eu tô mentindo? Me diz, Yang, eu tô mentindo?

— Cala a boca, isso é... meu Deus, é péssimo.

— Você parece um molequinho. Qual é, nós somos adultos. Não tem problema algum em admitir que você é meio dominador na cama, sabe.

— Puta merda, Sammy, fica quieto antes que eu te soque.

Hyunin caiu na gargalhada.

— Tá legal, não tá mais aqui quem falou.

Silêncio.

— Para aqui. A loja é logo ali, tá vendo?

— Aquela com o letreiro em mandarim? O laranja?

— Essa mesma. Vamos?

— Bora.

Eles desceram da caminhonete, e Jack fez questão de levar a máquina consigo. A simpática doceria de Lucas Wong era uma das pouquíssimas coisas que faziam Nova York valer à pena, e apesar de não ser um ponto turístico, era um lugar que Jeongin sentia que Sam precisava conhecer. É claro que sabia que ele gostaria de ver os points clássicos da metrópole, mas não podia deixar de mostrar o que achava legal dentro daquela cidade podre.

Era meio estranho, até, que, desde o momento em que decidiram ir para Nova York, Jack não parasse de pensar em onde levaria Hyunjin. Por mais que repugnasse aquele lugar com todas as forças, era impossível não sentir uma certa vontade de mostrar as poucas coisas boas para Sam. Porque com ele era assim; Sam Hwang despertava todas as vontades escondidas de Jack Yang, e ele não fazia a menor ideia de como lidar com isso.

Tudo com Hyunjin era diferente. Desde as conversas informais às provocações, não havia nada de comum na relação tão _preciosa_ que foram capazes de criar em tão pouco tempo. Com Sam, sentia-se confortável o suficiente para se abrir um pouquinho — ou muito, quando o desespero bateu. Sentia que sempre podia ser sincero e direto, e que ele o entenderia. Sabia que não precisava hesitar ou ponderar por muito tempo, porque Hyunjin era um cara das ações.

E não era apenas isso, claro que não. Sam fazia com que Jeongin quisesse constantemente beijá-lo, agarrá-lo de uma maneira possessiva que até então lhe era desconhecida e muito mais. Hyunjin despertava em si um desejo carnal que não sentia há tanto tempo que tinha absoluta certeza de que _aquilo_ não existia mais.

Curiosamente, também sentia vontade de manter Sam consigo para sempre. Queria poder ficar deitado com ele pela eternidade, queria ter sua companhia na estrada até que estivesse morto. Sentia um impulso muito esquisito em segurar a mão de Hyunjin — felizmente, não se rendeu àquela vozinha maldita.

Aquele diabo maldito estava bagunçando sua cabeça, tirando sua vida dos trilhos, assumindo o controle de suas ações. Estava o transformando em um jovem inconsequente, sedento e, que o Deus o livre, minimamente apaixonado. Havia caído direitinho na armadilha daquele desgraçado.

E não sentia um pingo de arrependimento.

Jack não sabia o que era pior: sentir esse turbilhão de sentimentos ou ter a plena certeza de que estava gostando.

Por enquanto, porém, não iria pensar nisso. Então, com a câmera em mãos, apertou o passo para acompanhar Sam, que já lhe esperava em frente à loja, com seu clássico sorriso ladino.

— Vamos entrar?

— Como você quiser, Sammy.


	24. welcome to the jungle

Hyunjin e Jeongin estavam andando no High Line, o primeiro com um sorvete e o segundo com um cigarro. Já era o terceiro dia em Nova York, e a excitação constante de Sam, que não conseguia parar quieto por um minuto sequer, estava quase contagiando Jack.

— Isso é incrível. É um parque num viaduto. Simplesmente genial.

— Não é tão incrível assim, Sammy.

— É sim, é lindo.

— Você tá só encantado com Nova York.

— É, talvez, mas ela é encantadora.

— Ela é sedutora, Sammy, mas provavelmente vai te abandonar fodido no dia seguinte.

Silêncio.

— Quer ir no Whitney Museum?

— Como?

— Whitney Museum. É um museu bem bacana que fica no final do High Line. Eu e o Felix costumávamos vir aqui no dia que é de graça, é legal.

— Já disse que confio no seu bom gosto, Yang. Se você diz Whitney Museum, então é Whitney Museum.

Jeongin revirou os olhos.

— Vamos andando, então.

— Claro.

— E aí? O que tá achando da "minha cidade"?

— Eu já te falei que tô apaixonadinho. É tão grande aqui e tem tanta coisa acontecendo que eu nem sei pra onde olhar.

— Compreensível. Mesmo que você goste de mudança, você ainda é um sujeito de cidade pequena, né?

— É. Quer dizer, eu morei em Busan, né, que é grande, mas não era uma loucura como isso aqui. Sei lá.

— Nova York é meio caótica mesmo, mas você se acostuma.

— Bom, não é como se eu fosse ficar aqui e me acostumar, né?

— É, real, mas enfim. No começo é meio insano mesmo, mas, como tudo na vida, você acaba se acostumando.

Silêncio.

— Hoje tá bem mais quente que ontem.

— É, tá. Mas não tá insuportável.

— Não mesmo. Será que eu estou conseguindo te transformar num amante do verão, Yang?

Jack revirou os olhos.

— Cala a boca, Sammy.

Hyunjin riu.

— Mas eu tô conseguindo. Nem tente mentir pra mim, Yang.

— Okay, eu admito que essa ideia de verão tá se tornando mais _suportável_ , mas não posso dizer que eu gosto.

— Mas você já suporta.

— É, eu já suporto.

— Ponto pra mim.

— Você é ridículo.

— Eu sei. E você adora.

Silêncio.

— Eu sei.

Silêncio.

Sam terminou seu sorvete e Jeongin acendeu outro cigarro sem que nenhum dos dois voltasse a se pronunciar. Saíram do parque, ainda quietos, e entraram no museu no mesmo clima.

— Eu nunca fui de ir muito em museus.

— Eu só ia quando a exposição era de graça. Tinha essa moça, a Irene, e ela era aficionada por arte, então quase todo o dinheiro dela era gasto em exposições, ou em álbuns de música. E aí ela contava pra gente sobre as exposições que ela ia e também colocava os discos pra tocar, e foi por causa dela que eu conheci The Velvet Underground.

— Vocês perderam contato?

— Ela acabou conhecendo um sujeito chamado Johnny, eles se apaixonaram e se mudaram pro Canadá. Eu fiquei feliz por ela. A Irene era uma ótima pessoa, sabe? Ela era mais velha do que a maioria, então ela meio que "cuidava" da gente. E ela realmente merece ser feliz.

— Você também merece, Yang.

Silêncio.


	25. a night like this

Jeongin acordou encharcado de suor naquela madrugada. Sentiu os cabelos úmidos quando passou as mãos pelos fios negros, e não demorou a tirar a camiseta molhada que usava para dormir. Tateou o criado-mudo em busca do maço de cigarros e deu uma olhada em Sam; ele estava absorto demais em seu sono para perceber qualquer movimentação que fosse.

Jack afastou as cortinas com cuidado, evitando fazer algum barulho, e então abriu a porta de vidro que levava para a escada de incêndio. Estando do lado de fora, colocou o filtro de um dos cigarros na boca, acendeu a outra ponta e se debruçou na grade metálica, observando a noite. Nova York era uma cidade que nunca dormia, uma cidade impessoal que lhe causava desgosto e uma espécie de excitação ao mesmo tempo.

Olhava a fumaça sumir pelo céu como se aquela fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, e no momento era mesmo, porque Jeongin não queria de jeito nenhum pensar no pesadelo que acabara de ter.

— Você esqueceu seus óculos, Yang.

— Sammy? Eu te acordei?

— Eu levantei pra ir no banheiro e vi que a sua cama tava vazia. Aí eu vi a porta aberta e deduzi que você tava aqui.

— Parabéns, Sherlock.

— Você é cínico demais. Toma, isso é seu.

— Valeu. Quer um trago?

— Por que não?

Silêncio.

— Não gosto da quantidade de luzes que tem por aqui.

— Ah, é? Achei que você tava apaixonado, Sammy.

— E tô, mas tem tanta luz aqui que nem dá pra ver as estrelas.

— Você manja de astronomia?

— Manjar num manjo, mas eu curto olhar pro céu e ver um monte de pontinhos brilhantes. Sempre fez com que eu me sentisse menos sozinho.

— Por quê? São só estrelas. Talvez algumas delas já estejam até mortas e você nem sabe.

— Talvez, Yang, mas esse é um pensamento muito racional. Pra mim, as estrelas são uma companhia que nunca vai me abandonar, entende? Eu sei que sempre vão ter mais e mais delas no céu.

Um vento frio passou, e Hyunjin viu Jack estremecer de leve, já que ele estava sem camisa. Tentou não prestar atenção demais naquilo, mas era difícil. Sam se perguntava se aquele rapaz tinha uma mínima noção do quão bonito era sob a luz da Lua tímida que saía por entre as nuvens. Ou se Jeongin sabia dos solavancos que causava em seu pobre coração.

— Tá pensando em quê?

— Em você.

— Em mim?

— É.

— Posso saber no que, exatamente?

— Em como seria melhor se você trocasse esse cigarro maldito pela minha boca.

Jack riu.

— Você não perde uma, né, Sammy?

— Não, não perco.

— Então me diz: o que é que você tá esperando?

Hyunjin não hesitou em puxar Jeongin pela cintura, e o cigarro, que antes jazia entre os dedos do mais novo, não demorou a parar no chão. Jack sentiu suas costas serem pressionadas contra a grade fria, e um arrepio percorreu toda a sua coluna conforme os lábios de Sam se encontravam com os seus.

Ele era caótico, e Jeongin gostava daquele caos específico. Gostava de como Hyunjin era capaz de afastar suas preocupações, ainda que momentaneamente, com tão pouco. E gostava — muito — de beijá-lo. Era diferente e não tinha lógica, e seu coração acelerava numa taquicardia louca, mas ele adorava o sentimento. Fazia com que seus impulsos e vontades mais secretas retornassem com força total, e de repente ele se viu empurrado Sam para dentro do quarto, sem sequer desgrudar-se do corpo alheio.

Quando seu corpo caiu sobre a cama e Jack continuou com _aquilo_ , Hyunjin percebeu quais eram as intenções do rapaz. Afastou-o minimamente de si, ofegante, e o encarou diretamente nos olhos — quer dizer, quase diretamente, porque os óculos de grau ainda estavam ali.

— Yang...

— Sammy.

— Você tem certeza disso?

A voz de Jack saiu num sussurro.

— Certeza absoluta.

Sam deu um sorrisinho.

— Ãn, você tem camisinha?

— Claro, eu sou um homem precavido.

Dessa vez, foi Hyunjin quem revirou os olhos, e Jeongin quem o puxou de volta para um beijo.


	26. wonderwall

Hyunjin acordou na mesma cama que Jeongin, deitado em cima do peito dele. Seu pescoço estava cheio de marquinhas avermelhadas, e ele riu baixinho consigo mesmo. Sam mexia a mão despreocupadamente pela cintura de Jack, apreciando o contato.

Não que sexo fosse algo fora do normal ou que Hyunjin fosse uma espécie de virgem — estava longe disso, inclusive —, mas era diferente. Era diferente porque era Jeongin. Não sabia explicar porque, mas que era diferente de tudo, era. Ele mexia consigo de uma maneira completamente distinta, fazia com que Hyunjin quisesse apenas fechar os olhos e aproveitar. Sam se sentia tentado a simplesmente abstrair e ignorar o Universo, e curtir enquanto pudesse cada pedacinho de Jack Yang.

Porque o tempo estava se esgotando.

E, inacreditavelmente, isso _doía_.

Quando Jeongin acordou, pôde sentir o calor de um outro corpo junto do seu próprio e, para sua surpresa, aquilo não era nem um pouco desagradável e nem o constrangia. Claro, Jack não sentia vergonha de si ou algo do gênero, mas a ideia de tirar a roupa _porque queria_ e _com quem queria_ ainda era um pouco estranha. Na realidade, desde que saíra de Nova York, quatro anos antes, só dormira com pouquíssimas pessoas e em ocasiões muito específicas que geralmente incluíam uma recaída.

Mais do que isso, o sexo nunca, em toda a sua vida, tinha sido algo para além de uma obrigação. Mas era Sam, e tudo com Sam quebrava sua tão amada lógica.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia.

— Conseguiu dormir dessa vez?

— Consegui, Sammy.

— Então acho que eu vou ter que dormir com você mais vezes, hein?

Jeongin revirou os olhos.

— E agora?

— Agora o quê? Agora a gente se alimenta, Yang, e curte a nossa tarde aqui, porque já passou do meio-dia.

— Já?

— Já. A gente dormiu pra caramba.

— Você me cansou.

— Tá fraco, hein?

— Ah, cala a boca. Você vai fazer com que eu me arrependa.

— Duvido.

— Oi?

— Duvido que você vá se arrepender. Pelo menos, do jeito que você gem—

— Sammy! Meu Deus, fica quieto.

— Você não tava constrangido assim quando tava me fodendo.

— Eu desisto. Vou embora

Hyunjin caiu na gargalhada e puxou Jack de volta.

— Volta aqui, fica comigo.

— Tá carente?

— Eu gosto da sua companhia.

Eles se encararam.

— Tem algo em você que, sei lá, me prende. Não sei explicar.

— É, eu sinto o mesmo.

— É estranho.

— Pra caralho.

Silêncio.

— E agora?

— Sei lá, Yang. Acho que agora eu te beijo, né? Pelo menos, nos filmes é assim.

— Você é um canalha e um cortador de clima e um imbecil também, sabia?

— Sabia. Você faz questão de ressaltar todos os dias.

— Quer um cigarro?

— Não, tô bem.

Jeongin acendeu o tubinho e tragou.

— A minha cabeça tá uma loucura agora, Sammy.

— A minha tá uma loucura há dias.

— Acho que a minha sempre foi uma loucura, mas sei lá. Esses últimos meses tão sendo uma insanidade. Dois meses já, né? Quem iria imaginar?

— Dois meses, cara. É tão surreal, né? Eu tinha certeza que tava destinado a conhecer esse país sozinho, e aí você me aparece.

— E eu tava certo que nunca mais sairia daquela cidade. Por muito tempo eu fiquei achando que tava te atrapalhando, sabe?

— Yang, você é a melhor parte dessa viagem.

Jack tragou.


	27. something

Passaram uma semana em Nova York antes de caírem de volta na estrada. O Sol brilhava, o vento era agradável e o clima estava ameno; parecia que a natureza estava cooperando para que o fim da viagem de Sam e Jack fosse o mais perfeito possível. Porque a viagem estava, sim, chegando ao fim, essa era a verdade eminente.

Muito embora nenhum dos dois quisesse admitir.

Jeongin observava conforme a metrópole se afastava pela janela da caminhonete, tão perdido em devaneios quanto poderia estar. Hyunjin, por sua vez, cantarolava Cryin', do Aerosmith, distraído com as músicas de seu amado CD. Era um daqueles momentos em que o silêncio deixava de ser constrangedor e se tornava muito bem-vindo. Tinham vários desses momentos, cada um perdido em seu próprio mundinho particular.

Sam não queria ficar quieto. Queria conversar com Jeongin, em parte porque adorava as reflexões e comentários ácidos dele, e em parte porque queria aproveitar ao máximo o pouco tempo que tinham. Era estranho, mas o final estava ali, não verbalizado.

Haviam muitas coisas, inclusive, que não estavam verbalizadas entre aqueles dois. Algumas delas incomodavam Hyunjin; outras, ele preferia que ficassem assim. De qualquer modo, ambos sabiam que não podiam ficar na estrada, vadiando, para sempre. Mesmo que quisessem.

Era verão, afinal de contas.

E o verão, bom, ele tem suas próprias regras.

— Ei, Sammy, qual é o nome dessa música?

— Essa? Chama Stray Cat Strut. É do Stray Cats. Acho que é a música mais famosa deles.

— Eu curti. É bem a sua cara.

— Você e a sua lista inacabável de coisas que, segundo o seu julgamento, são a minha cara.

— E eu tô errado?

Sam sorriu.

— Você me conhece bem demais, Yang.

Silêncio.

— E isso é ruim?

— Não pra mim.

Silêncio.

Os quilômetros foram rodando, sem rumo, uma música sendo sucedida por outra enquanto eles se mantinham calados. O CD acabou. Hyunjin ligou o rádio e voltou a sorrir quando percebeu que estava tocando Wish You Were Here.

— Olha só, Yang.

— Olha só.

— Quais são as memórias?

— Ãn?

— Quando eu te pedi pra listar cinco músicas românticas, você citou essa e disse que o que a tornava uma música romântica eram as memórias. Que memórias?

— Ah, isso. A primeira vez que me apaixonei, essa é a memória.

— E aí?

— E aí o quê?

— O resto da história, seu babaca.

— Vai se ferrar. Não é nada demais, só um romance juvenil. Eu tinha uns treze anos e ainda não tinha saído de casa, e a garota em questão morava na minha rua e era viciada em Pink Floyd. Não só em Pink Floyd, claro. Ela era toda cult, sabe? Cheia das bandas alternativas e cabeça. Eu só conheço Cure, Smiths e Joy Division por causa dela. Echo & The Bunnymen também.

— Você curte umas coisas velhas, né?

— Velho, não. Clássico.

— Tá, tá, tanto faz. Mas e aí?

— Bom, aí a música favorita dela era Wish You Were Here.

— Que clichê.

— Cala a boca, Sammy. Enfim, era a música favorita dela e eu decidi aprender a tocar ela no violão, pra impressionar a menina, né. Ver se assim eu arranjava um encontro e quem sabe finalmente beijava na boca.

— E eu sou o canalha.

— Meu Deus, você é insuportável. Como eu ia dizendo, antes de você me interromper pela milionésima vez, eu aprendi a música e toquei pra ela. Ela adorou, claro. Eu tocava direitinho. Aí a gente saiu umas vezes, deu uns beijinhos, eu pedi ela em namoro, ela aceitou, menos de duas semanas depois ela transou com um dos meus únicos amigos e me deu um fora histórico na frente do colégio inteiro. Essa é a história.

— Caralho.

— É.

— Tadinho de você, Yang.

— Não ia durar, mas, sei lá, ela não precisava ter me traído. Nem me dispensado na frente de todo mundo. Ela era mais velha que eu, um ano só, mas aí pegava meio mal pra turminha dela sair com um moleque mais novo. Acho que foi isso. Ou não. Ou eu era só pentelho mesmo.

Eles riram.

Pararam em uma pousada bonitinha não muito tempo depois. Não estavam com disposição para nada, então Sam apenas comprou uns salgadinhos, cerveja e um maço de cigarros antes de irem direto para o quarto. A Lua brilhava no céu enquanto eles conversavam, no chão, a janela aberta deixando o ar fresco entrar.

— Me dá um cigarro?

— Você já descolou um isqueiro?

— Merda. Não, foi mal.

— Tudo bem. Toma.

— Valeu.

Hyunjin tragou.

— E aí?

— E aí?

— Meu peito tá estranho, Yang. Eu sinto meu coração apertar, e eu não sei se é só metaforicamente. Eu só, sei lá, eu só...

— Queria ter mais tempo?

— É.

— A gente sempre quer ter mais tempo.

— É só que, eu queria, sabe, poder ficar contigo. Por que é que a gente não pode tentar?

— Eu não acho que eu consigo, Sammy. Por favor, não insiste nisso.

— Eu não vou. Ei, você tá chorando? Ei, Yang, olha pra mim. Não chora.

— Não adianta porra nenhuma falar isso.

— Vem cá. Vem cá, aproveita enquanto dá. Vem, Jeongin.

— Você nunca me chamou pelo nome antes.

— Nem você. Mas acho que a gente precisa fazer isso pelo menos uma vez, né?

— É.

— Vem logo.

— Tá legal, Hyunjin.

Jack sentou-se entre as pernas de Sam, com a visão ainda turva por conta das lágrimas. Apoiou a cabeça no peitoral alheio e tragou o cigarro que tinha em mãos.

— Sammy.

— Oi.

— Eu.... puta merda, que raiva!

— Raiva de quê?

— De mim mesmo. É tão difícil falar o que se passa na minha cabeça, mas eu quero. E eu tô cansado de não fazer o que eu _quero_.

— Fala, então.

— Você pensa que é fácil?

— Só fala de uma vez. Vai ver assim fica menos difícil.

— Eu acho que eu tô apaixonado.

Silêncio.

— Eu também tô.

Silêncio.


	28. love will tear us apart

O sentimento de término estava ali, como um elefante no meio de uma sala. O silêncio pesado não era abafado pelas músicas que tocavam. Os beijos se tornavam cada vez mais afoitos e desesperados, as palavras não pareciam fugir e a angústia esmagava qualquer felicidade que o verão pudesse trazer.

Hyunjin queria insistir. Queria tentar entender a cabeça confusa de Jack, queria entender por que não podiam nem ao menos tentar. Por que Jeongin falava com tanto fatalismo? Sam sabia que seus sentimentos eram recíprocos, sabia que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro. Custava dar uma chance? Uma mísera chance, era só o que ele pedia.

Mas não podia força-lo. Por alguma razão incompreensível, Jack achava que eles não valiam nem uma só tentativa. Aquilo frustrava Hyunjin. Não só frustrava como o deixava profundamente abalado — apesar de tudo, no final, ele não era bom o suficiente.

Estavam no carro, cada um quieto em seu canto. Jeongin tinha acabado de acender um cigarro e Sam se lembrou de que nunca chegou a providenciar um isqueiro novo. Precisava de um. Para quando Jack fosse embora, claro. Porque ele iria.

Desligou o rádio, frustrado com o pop irritante que tocava, e sacou o bom e velho CD. Foi pulando as músicas até se dar por satisfeito com Cherry Bomb, do The Runaways, e se permitiu sorrir e cantar. Não se deixaria abalar; aproveitaria seus últimos dias com Jack Yang e os faria inesquecíveis.

— Adoro essa.

— Hum, é a sua cara.

— De novo isso?

— Que é que eu posso fazer se você é um clichê ambulante, Sammy? A culpa não é minha.

— É que eu me sinto julgado, sabe? Por você e toda a sua cultura de bandas alternativas e deprimentes. E eu aqui, curtindo meu Guns e meu AC/DC e sendo fanático por Red Hot.

— Não é pra se sentir julgado, muito menos por mim. Quer dizer, que moral eu tenho nessa vida pra julgar alguém? Um puto, ex-viciado e quase assassino.

— Ex-viciado nada. Eu tô vendo o teu dinheiro ir embora nesses Derbys de merda.

— Você também fuma, seu babaca.

— Marlboro, gatinho.

— Eu sou um cara econômico. Claro que você fuma Marlboro vermelho. Aposto que começou com Lucky Strike.

— Que nada, comecei com Winston mesmo.

— Droga.

— Você perdeu. Tá me devendo.

— Devendo o quê? Eu num apostei nada.

— Você disse "aposto que começou com Lucky Strike". E você tava errado. Portanto, tá me devendo.

— E devendo o quê, exatamente?

Hyunjin deu um sorrisinho.

— Pode deixar que eu cobro mais tarde.

Jack revirou os olhos.

— Previsível.

— É um dos meus charmes, Yang. E nem venha você me falar de previsibilidade, porque todas as suas reações são previsíveis.

— Ah, é?

— É. Quer dizer, às vezes você inova. Vou te falar que quando você me pediu pra te foder eu fiquei surpreso de verdade.

— Sammy, você é insuportável. Cala a boca.

— Fofinho. Fica todo constrangido falando de sexo, nem parece que fazia isso por dinheiro.

Jeongin voltou a revirar os olhos, as bochechas pegando fogo.

— A gente já passou por aqui.

— Já, na ida.

Jack sentiu o próprio estômago ficar incrivelmente pesado. Sam estava fazendo o caminho de volta, estava indo para a cidadezinha abandonada de onde tinham partido. Jeongin deu um trago demorado no cigarro, soltando a fumaça pela janela em direção à paisagem rural e praticamente morta.

— Alguma ideia de onde a gente vai dormir?

— Olha, o meu plano incluía nós dois numa mesma cama, mas você que sabe.

— Seu canalha, eu tava falando sério.

— Ah, sei lá, Yang. Qualquer lugar minimamente limpo tá bom pra mim.

Jack riu tanto que quase engasgou com a fumaça.

— Você é uma figura, Sammy.

— Eu me esforço.

O Sol começou a se pôr no horizonte, deixando toda a estrada alaranjada. Jeongin pegou a câmera e tirou uma foto de Sam, dirigindo e concentrado no caminho que se estendia à sua frente.

— Ficou boa? Eu saí bem?

— Você sempre sai bem, seu desgraçado.

— Deixa eu ver.

— Olha.

— Nossa, e não é que eu tô gostoso?

— Você é gostoso, Sammy.

— Espera, é impressão minha ou Jack Yang acabou de me elogiar?

— É melhor você ficar quieto ou eu não faço de novo.

— Minha boca é um túmulo.

Pararam em um motel cheio de placas de LED e alugaram um quarto para uma noite sem realmente se importarem com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse chegar lá o mais rápido possível, porque havia um ansiedade crescente que corroía ambos com tamanha intensidade que Jack achava que iria desmaiar. Subiram as escadas quase correndo, largaram as mochilas em qualquer canto do quarto e mal Hyunjin tinha trancado a porta quando Jeongin o agarrou pela camiseta do Aerosmith, findando um beijo.

Empurrou Sam para a cama, sem larga-lo em momento algum. Seu coração acelerava de uma maneira surreal, mas ele não queria nem saber. Sentou-se no colo do outro rapaz e, com a boca rente à orelha alheira, sussurrou:

— Talvez o amor realmente vá nos destruir, Sammy, mas, se for com você, então eu aceito a destruição de braços abertos.


End file.
